Moonlight Shadow
by LadyTaishya
Summary: Chap16 up!Rin and thinks shes a burden to Sesshomaru and dies he finds out Sesshoumaru cant revive her with his sword He takes her to a demon and what he know is to revive her is admiting his feeling to her in a certin night R&R ONEGAI
1. Dying for you

**Disclaimer: Konnichiwa Minna-san! This Story is really sad just to tell you right now. Well to me anyways. I hope you like it. I was thinking about this story when I was writing it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
Ten years has pasted with Rin and Sesshoumaru. Rin had just turned 17 and started to have feelings for her lord. She would do anything to be with him...even dying for him. It was a very obvious kind of thing to do, since she owes him her whole life.  
  
She loves to pick flowers for his Lord and make crowns out of them for him. She would try to tag along his side whenever he wouldn't leave her at a certain place for the day. She loved to sleep next to her Lord at cold nights, cuddling up to his Boa. She always felt safe when she is close to him. But as she grew older she wasn't able to sleep with him at nights, and she had to act like a well-mannered and elegant woman. She didn't like to be apart from Sesshoumaru but it was something that Sesshoumaru had ordered her to do at times.  
  
Ever since she started her monthly bleeding she was always taken back home to her lords palace and he would leave for the week. She always felt lonely at those times but she knew that it had to be done. He would have all of the male servants removed from the palace also. All of the female servants would keep her company during those times.  
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
**  
Sesshoumaru had left Rin along side of a lake as he left to do his own business. She had always wondered why he had left her there along with AhUn. But she never questioned him once about his decisions, or opinions.  
  
She knows that there is some stuff that he does that he doesn't want her to see but she also knew that he wouldn't do it everyday. Luckily sometimes he wouldn't leave her and take Rin with him if it wasn't dangerous.  
  
Rin sat along side the lake, soaking her feet in the cool water and looking at her reflection. She sighed as the wind swayed passes her body and making the water ripple, messing up her reflection.  
  
_ 'Does Sesshoumaru-sama love me the way I love him?'_  
  
While she sat there she was wondering about their past life together with Jaken of course. Like when she always got into danger Sesshoumaru would always be there to save her and he would be there to protect her no matter where he was... and that's when she had a thought _'I am a burden to Sesshoumaru-sama...I mean I am just a worthless human and he is a Great Dog Demon...I cannot be a burden to Sesshoumaru-Sama...But what can I do...'_  
  
She was now thinking how much a burden she was to him and how much she loved him. How special he was to her.  
  
"I love Sesshoumaru-Sama I would do anything for him and even die for him..."Rin softly said to herself.  
  
She was thinking about how to die and tell Sesshoumaru good-bye. Within a short while she finally got an idea... She would write him a letter explaining everything, such as what her heart has been keeping from him. As she started to write the letter tears were streaming down her cheeks some were stained onto the letter. When she was done she gave it to AhUn to hold and to give to Sesshoumaru. She opened her bag to find a dagger that Sesshoumaru gave her for her 17th birthday and smiled at it. AhUn growled tell her to put the dagger down because it knew what she was doing. Rin walked over to AhUn and petted AhUn on both of the head and smiled to calm them down.  
  
"Its okay AhUn. I really want this..." Rin said calmly and was tearing a little.  
  
She sat down under the tree and looked and the dagger still crying but smiling she sliced her own neck seeing how easy it was to cut open her skin. She sliced herself a few times on each wrist and she felt dizzy. She was loosing a lot of blood but was happy about it. As she fell onto the ground she muttered out the last words** 'I love you Sesshoumaru-Sama'** and dropped onto the ground.  
  
AhUn went next to her weeping and putting their heads down, from their sadness. Her blood was streaming down to the grass staining them red and AhUn tried to lick up he wound and unfortunately they failed miserably.  
  
Deep in the forest where Sesshoumaru was he felt a disturbance in him, turning back and smelled some blood and a very familiar one...  
  
_ 'Rin...'_  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC This is just the beginning. R&R PLEASE! Tell me if I should go on with this.**


	2. The Letter

**Hey Everyone! How do you like it so far!?! I hope its good here is chapter 2 of Moonlight Shadow.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
As Sesshoumaru ran back with his demonic speed to Rin, he wondered what has happened to make him go back to her in this fast of a rate. She was a human after all...no she was much more than that she was a very special person. He was wondering what had happened as he ran he smelled more of her blood, which got him angry. '_Whoever tried to kill Rin or did is going to die in a painful death.'_ As he ran to the place where he left Rin she was on the ground with the dagger in her hands. He was shock and saw AhUn weeping next to her. As he walked closer to her he froze as his sword Tenseiga was pulsing which mean Rin was dead.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to get any closer to Rin's dead body...Sesshoumaru was afraid that she really died right in front of his own face. He was scared that she wouldn't wake up again from where she was at the moment...  
  
AhUn was sitting there still trying to lick up the wounds and nudging her neck. They knew that she was dead but they couldn't help but at least giving it a try.   
  
He walked closer and kneeled down next to her, picking her up, and all of the cuts she made on herself. _'Why Rin?'_ Sesshoumaru held her tighter and growled. AhUn was giving Sesshoumaru a nudge so can give Sesshoumaru the letter that Rin had written for him. As he looked at AhUn, he took the letter and started to read it:  
  
**_ Dear Sesshoumaru-Sama,  
I am very sorry to be a burden in your life, please forgive me. I couldn't think of anyway to repay you back for all that you have done for me but my life. My life is what I owe you, is it not? Sesshoumaru-Sama ever since I turned 17 I was in love with you. Not like a childish crush but really love you. But a powerful demon like you can never accept a human like me and I can't blame you for that.  
  
Goody-Bye Sesshoumaru-Sama  
  
Rin_**  
  
As he read the letter he smelled the tears in the letter and could see some of the words smudged from her tears. _'Rin you never a burden to me...Rin I...'_ His mind stopped by what he was about to say in his mind. '_Was I about to say that I loved her?'  
_  
But without a second thought he took out his sword Tenseiga so he can revive Rin. But he couldn't see the demons that were suppose to take her soul. Which means he couldn't revive her. He cursed himself and sheathed his sword once more.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Y-yes Milord" Jaken shuddered.  
  
"Find the whereabouts of the woman named Sai. She is a fairy who knows how to revive people," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yes milord" Jaken said running away in a hurry.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to AhUn and reached in the bag that he was hoping to get some bandages to wrap the wounds that Rin had made on herself, the blood still seems to drip. When he was wrapping the bandages around her wounds he saw that her skin began to turn pale from all of the blood that was lost. His eyes narrowed on her and picked her up when he was done with the bandages.  
  
When he picked her up he just then realized how beautiful she really was. She grew to become a perfectly formed woman. He had wondered why he hasn't seen this before. But whatever the reason is now it's too late to tell her this. But hopefully not because of the fairy that he will be seeing soon.  
  
_ 'You will be revived again Rin...I promise'  
_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey was I good? Thnx for the reviews so far I appreciate it! If its not more to ask MORE REVEIWS!!! ONEGAI!!!! **


	3. Bad News

**Hey everyone! Yes I know those 2 chapters were a rush. But you can't blame me cause I was busy and that time I couldn't really think twice as good. But these chapters are going to be awesome! I also want to thank you all for the awesome reviews!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshoumaru held Rin and sat down under the sakura tree. He obviously had to wait until Jaken came back. Sesshoumaru had kept the note that Rin gave him to remember her for now. For some reason though he kept rereading the letter over and over again, thinking there was something that he missed. After reading it over a few times he realized when Rin wrote that he was a powerful demon and she being a weak human. He had never thought of her as a weak human or a regular human. She was somehow special to him. Ever since he revived her she had always been a very special person to him. She had never done anything wrong before or said anything bad. She would bug Jaken a lot but that was an exception since he always called Rin a 'wrench'. She somehow unlocks his cold heart and for the past ten years Rin had showed him nothing but love and loyalty. That was something that no one can give to him all together.  
  
Sesshoumaru crumbled up the letter with anger and put it away.  
  
Minutes later he could smell Jaken close by but there was no other scent tagging along with him. It was either he cant find her or hr just didn't look good enough.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called from afar. Jaken was panting and out of breath.  
  
"Did you find her Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold death kind of tone  
  
Jaken was real scared at that moment. He wanted to drop dead, which he will be when he gives Sesshoumaru the news. "M-milord, the demon fairy Sai you asked for has been dead for many years. She was killed by a snake demon for her powers but luckily didn't get them because of the fact that the snake was cold hearted and she wasn't" Jaken said trying to keep his voice cool and straight also trying not to get killed.  
  
The news he had was obviously not good at all. Hopefully this is good enough to spare his life for at least another hundred years.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed his rage wasn't building or anything but his anger was that was the only person he knew who can revive people which mean he was in trouble. He kicked Jaken, which made him fly at least ten yards away from him. He also knew that Rin's body wouldn't hold on much longer because her body which very fragile but somewhat strong. He had to do something fast. Although, he could give her some his energy but that could make her body disintegrate he couldn't take that kind of a risk. _'I should take Rin back to my castle and have someone keep her body in good condition until I find someone who can revive her'.  
_  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called out in a cold voice.Jaken woke up immediately from unconsciousness and scrambled up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes milord!?!" Jaken yelled as if he was a solider in the army responding to his commander.  
  
"We are going back to the castle you can go with AhUn and get someone that can keep Rin's body from disintegrating. Have the person ready when I come back or I will have your head" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
Jaken jumped up because of the fact that he was scared. "Yes Milord!" Jaken said flying away on AhUn's back. _'Lord Sesshoumaru has been more cold than usual. I hope that wrench will be okay...DID I JUST SAY THAT! I must be losing it too!'_  
  
Fortunately Jaken knew whom to call. She was a kitsune who used to help Lord InuTaisho when his human mate when she was ill. She knew how to do any kind of medical things and spells. But the only problem was is where she is living right now.  
  
Jaken had to go and search the last place that she lived which was about 100 years ago. He went to a hidden village filled with demons, but they were peaceful ones who wouldn't hurt anyone demons or humans unless by force. Jaken didn't like it there but it was either his life or going there to find her.  
  
Jaken found a male demon that seems to be the leader or the headman. He went to see him to ask for the person he was looking for.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jaken called out.  
  
The demon turned to him and walked over "Yes what is it?"  
  
"Do you know of a Kitsune named Keona?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Yes I do, she lives in that house over there" the demon pointed to a house at the very end it looked as if it was new.  
  
Without thanks to the demon Jaken went to the house and knocking on the door quiet harshly. Keona came to the door finding an old somewhat friend.  
  
"Well look who it is..." Keona said.  
  
"Shut up you stupid Kitsune! Lord Sesshoumaru needs your help with a woman!" Jaken said.  
  
"I will do it for Lord Sesshoumaru but not for you!" Keona snapped, "What is it anyways?"  
  
"A woman named Rin killed herself and she needs to be revived or Lord Sesshoumaru will have my head!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"Well the only good thing is your head part but okay I will help" Keona said. She got her bag that had potions and other medical and magical stuff and went off with Jaken on AhUn.  
  
**-Back with Rin and Sesshoumaru-**  
  
Sesshoumaru had not gone with Jaken because he wanted to see someone first. With Rin in his arms he went to see InuYasha and his mate Kagome. Of course he was very careful on his way there because Rin was in his arms. For some reason she felt right in his arms and he didn't want to let him go.  
  
As soon as he got there he saw InuYasha and his mate playing with their pup. InuYasha immediately saw him and he shielded his mate, Kagome and his pup. He wasn't really surprised for why he was here with the dead looking Rin in his arms. 'Oh great what did my brother do now' InuYasha thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaru"  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
okay you like!?! Im sooo sorry if its really short or rushed but I have tests, projects ect ect due and stuff so please forgive me. Arigatou Gozimasu! REVIEW! ONEGAI!**


	4. Nothing That I can do

**Konnichiwa Minna-San!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You miss me!?! (Everyone...NO!) --. What a crowd...YOU ARE ALL SO MEAN! Tear. Well that's not the reason you are here now is it! Wait a minute...Why are you guys here...AHHHHH! Stalker!! Okay okay, I am high and crazy but I did Chappie 4! I am sorry if it's all rushed and stuff but hear this DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE 200 YEARS TO DO ONE CHAPPIE!?! (Everyone: yes it's worth it!)...But I am keeping them short so don't say its rushed or anything! Cause me very sensitive!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

InuYasha has two reasons to be overprotective of his family one is that when he usually comes here he tries to pick a fight with him but now he has kids and a family he has to protect them all! The second reason is that Rin for as he remembered was a very nice girl. If he remembered correctly about the last time he met her she was about 13 years old. It was the time when Sesshoumaru actually asked politely to take care of Rin until he came back from a battle against some demon, which InuYasha didn't know about.  
  
**-Flashback-**  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were still just friends in somewhat ways while still looking for the shard of the Shikon Jewel. It was a very normal and average day as usual. Until Sesshoumaru came along on AhUn, carrying Rin and Jaken. To InuYasha it was obvious for him that Sesshoumaru wanted to pick a fight.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled out,"what do you want this time?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shot InuYasha a death glare.  
  
"I was just going to ask a favor to take care of Rin for me," Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
"Feh. We don't have too if we don't want to" InuYasha Snapped.  
  
"InuYasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled. Immediately InuYasha's face met the floor, which made Rin giggle.  
  
"I think I remember seeing you not a long time ago...Sango and I should remember. We used to help you when you started your...you know what" Kagome said "We would be happy to take care of Rin for you!"  
  
Rin was a tiny bit scared of who they are. She knew InuYasha, but she didn't get to know him when she was with them last time. She was always with Kagome and Sango. From what Jaken said about him she was frighten of what he can or might do. Rin knew that sometimes Jaken can be a liar but she wasn't going to take chances but since its Sesshoumaru who brought her it would be okay.  
  
"I will be back in one week," Sesshoumaru said. He gave Kagome a sack of money and left.  
  
Although there time with Rin for InuYasha was a lot of fun, he had to admit that much. She was very nice and it was great to have her accompany them. She made everyone happy and cheered them up a lot when they're in a bad mood. Rin also had to admit that InuYasha and his friends were very nice and kind, too. They were all kind and protected her from danger. Especially Kagome, she was very interesting to Rin. She would tell her many things about her time and how she came to this time.  
  
But one week passed by very quickly and Sesshoumaru came to get her in the early morning. As they said their good byes they told Sesshoumaru that they would take care of Rin anytime.  
  
**-End of Flashback-  
**  
"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled, "What did you do to Rin!?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru threw a death glare to InuYasha. He had a feeling that InuYasha was going to say something like that. None of their brotherly Get together was pleasant ones. It was always a fight between brothers. It's never a nice calm talk between the two half brothers.  
  
"I have done nothing to her...She..." Sesshoumaru had lost the words to say to InuYasha.  
  
"She what!?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"She...killed herself..." Sesshoumaru mumbled.  
  
Kagome was shocked and she ran over to Sesshoumaru to see Rin.  
  
"What!?! Why!?!" Kagome asked. She saw the marks that she made on herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the note that Rin wrote for him, since he didn't want to say it from his own mouth. He didn't want to show it but how else could he explain it to them? Kagome read the not and she was almost about to cry.  
  
"InuYasha! Help me get Rin inside" Kagome yelled over to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha obviously obeyed Kagome and took Rin from Sesshoumaru and inside.  
  
"Don't worry Sesshoumaru. Rin will be okay" Kagome said to reassure him.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a nod and said "I am taking her back to the castle soon so she cannot stay her for long".  
  
"Oh...But I need her to stay here so I can check her wounds" Kagome said.  
  
"You can't check them she's already dead," Sesshoumaru said "I need you to help me and see if you can revive her or at least keep her body from disintegrating"  
  
"Then use Tenseiga to revive her," Kagome reasoned.  
  
"Fool. Do you not think that I have already tried" Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
Kagome didn't argue back on that thought. It's true that Sesshoumaru is much smarter than that, but it was worth a try.  
  
Kagome looked at the wounds that Rin inflicted on herself. They turned black which wasn't good and she lost A LOT of blood. Kagome couldn't do much and the Shikon Jewel has disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but I can't do anything" Kagome said and a sad tone.  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent and took Rin. Sesshoumaru could've just killed them but he knew it wouldn't be right. He had Rin is his hand and took off.  
  
_'...Rin...'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

__  
  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What did ya think? Boring? Rushed? Good? Bad? It Stinks?  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I am asking for more! ONEGAI! I might update until I get at least 35 to 40 reviews...yes its a lot but sue me. I need encouragement!  
  
. . .  
  
. I want to give a shoot-out to Sarah! THANKS SARAH FOR THE ENCOUAGEMENT COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU! **


	5. Realizations

Zzzzzzzzzzz...huh? Oh yeah Konnichiwa Minna-San! I am so happy that people actually like it so far! Arigato! Okay just to tell you I will give a little hint on future chapters. Which isn't long form here... there are going to be music added like the lyrics. You know like you see in a song fiction. I am going to put in three songs. One of them is obviously going to Moonlight Shadow it's a DDR ((Dance Dance Revolution for people who don't know what DDR is)) and the next one is Every Heart By BoA and it's the English Version you all should know that song if you like InuYasha. Okay the last one is going to be Angel Eyes by Ace of Base, I don't know if I am really going to add that song so yeah.... OKAY there is a hint. I know it doesn't help well what do you want the whole thing? --.0  
  
I am going use Fukai Mori in full English people on this chapter  
  
When you see this...'[....] that means it's the lyrics.  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sesshoumaru took Rin and started his way back. It would take 2 days to get back to his palace, and he didn't want to waste anytime getting there. He was passed forests and villages, and at pretty fast rate. All of the villagers whom Sesshoumaru went by were more confused than scared, since they knew it was a demon, but didn't know why it was going in such a fast rate.  
  
'Filthy humans' Sesshoumaru thought as he ran passes them. He seemed not to care about any of the demons or anything that he passed by. When he began to get a little tired, it started to rain. 'Kuso! ...All of this luck in one day...' Sesshoumaru was getting angrier by the minute. Even worse, it wasn't just rain, there was thunder and lightening to top it all off.  
  
"Damn it all!" Sesshoumaru cursed, "Can this get any worse?"  
  
Sesshoumaru went to go and find the closest cave, which was at least 5 miles away. He was cursing to himself every 10 minutes saying how bad his luck was...  
  
When he has reached the cave with Rin's wet body, he needed to start a fire but had no firewood. He didn't want to leave Rin alone in the cave. Anything could happen if he left her here alone. But without wasting any time he took Rin inside and lay her down on the cold floor. He gave him his haori. He was hoping that the scent of him from his haori would keep any demon away and keeping her warm even though she is dead. He preferred not to think that she was dead.  
  
Sesshoumaru left the cave to find firewood and finally had a lot of luck finding it.  
  
He gathered enough to hold for the night and went back to the cave immediately. Carefully balancing the firewood while going back to the cave, he was trying to sense any danger nearby, or close to the cave, but there was nothing.  
  
When he got back to the cave, he was all wet as he started to make a fire. He took a glance at Rin once in a while to somehow make sure that she was okay. When he made a fire he sat down and took Rin into his arms and stared at her face that was glowing at in fire.  
  
[There may still be a soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere  
  
In the deep deep of the forest, layin' along the trees  
  
People who are to turn but just don't look around, any farther  
  
The days are beaming to the eternal darkness, of a fallen place]  
  
He adored Rin, and how she looked, glowing in the fire. He was pretending that she was alive, but in a very deep sleep. He was making her comfortable in his arm, with her head on his chest.  
  
[Could we stay the same if we were there?  
  
Could we've seen it if it were later? ]  
  
He had now thought of the things that he had never thought he would've be thinking, not about even now....  
  
'I wish that Rin would be alive in my arms knowing how much I care for her...'  
  
'I wish that she knew how much...that...I ...love...her...'  
  
[Go on with our lives  
  
And lose those fears behind  
  
Wrapped around our lives  
  
We stand there voiceless  
  
Wanna leave our lives  
  
Until we find a way  
  
Searchin' for the light  
  
For eternity]  
  
The thunder was loud and he was hoping for it to be over so he could continue to travel back to his palace. But the rain seems to never end...never mind the thunder and lightening.  
  
[To passin' and changin' and movin' around but the colors of the sky  
  
Still remain the same as we used to know, every single day  
  
We are honest and free now ignoring the risk, the limits that we had  
  
We leave our fears behind, take another chance, our souls we leave  
again]  
  
Finally the rain stopped, and so did the thunder and lightening. It was a relief for him, for the rain to pass by. If the rain had been going on through the night and into next day, he would never get back to the palace on time. The cold wind started to draw in. While the nights were getting colder, Sesshoumaru's embrace on Rin was tighter. For the rest of the night he thought about his, and Rin's past, and how they were together...How Rin would pick flowers to make Sesshoumaru a crown...How Rin would greet him when he came back from where he left her...  
  
[If we catch the rythem of time, we could probably fly so high]  
  
'STOP! I must stop thinking about all of this...' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
[Go on with our lives  
  
And lose those fears behind  
  
Wrapped around our lives  
  
We stand there voiceless  
  
Wanna leave our lives  
  
Until we find a way  
  
Searchin' for the light  
  
For eternity]  
  
The only way for him to not think of Rin is to...there be no way. He closed his eyes, and all he could picture was Rin and her glowing, warm smile. He enjoyed that picture and wanted to keep his eyes closed, so the picture wouldn't disappear from his mind.  
  
[Go on with our lives  
  
And lose those fears behind  
  
Wrapped around our lives  
  
We stand there voiceless  
  
Wanna leave our lives  
  
Until we find a way  
  
Searchin' for the light  
Go on with our lives  
  
And lose those fears behind  
  
Wrapped around our lives  
  
We stand there voiceless  
  
Wanna leave our lives  
  
Until we find a way  
  
Searchin' for the light  
  
For eternity  
  
Go on with our lives  
  
For eternity  
  
Searchin' for the light  
  
For eternity]  
  
For the rest of the night he kept his eyes closed, holding Rin and waited for daylight to come so he could start to travel again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. YAY! Its done! This one took awhile for me! Yeah yeah it's short! But I like it short so I finish it earlier. Gomen! Was it good! Also I'm going to ask for 60-review at least! Yes I am crazy! But Please! I wont start the chapter till I get it! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I give thanks to my cousin Susan Aka Boa for giving me this song! I so appreciate it! Wow that's a first I thank you for something Susan! 


	6. Keona and Fiona

**Hey Everyone! I have many reviews saying that you guys love this fan fiction so far! Arigato Gozimasu!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.**  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the warm sunlight hit his face and saw that Rin's body became even paler than before. He was worried that she wouldn't hold out much longer. The morning sun has fully risen and it was time that Sesshoumaru started to head for home. He would get there faster now if he would take a short cut from where he was now.  
  
Making sure that Rin's body in a good condition, he left the cave and started to run again. Thinking that he should've kept AhUh and not giving it to Jaken would've been a good idea for Sesshoumaru right now... But on the other hand Jaken would have not have had enough time to find someone...  
  
_' Hopefully...Jaken has found someone by now...'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He has finally reached to the woods that were a signal saying that it wouldn't be long for him to be at the palace.  
  
_'I should be back by noon time'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He then walked instead wanting to consume his energy. Since he owned the woods that he was walking through no demons would even dare to go in it. Some demons would when he isn't around but only for a short period of time...  
  
-NOON-  
  
Sesshoumaru has finally reached his castle and he met up with Jaken who just flew in with someone. Sesshoumaru was hoping it was someone to help Rin. Jaken noticed his lord and Rin who was in his arms. Jaken ran over to Sesshoumaru to greet him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled aloud "I have found someone to help Rin"  
  
"Who is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I think that you know her...she is a Kitsune named Keona...she has helped your father with InuYasha's human mother..." "Very well..." Sesshoumaru glanced at Keona and said "Keona is it? Well I need you to somehow have a way to revive Rin. Are you capable to revive her?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Keona nodded at him and said, "Yes I think I can. But may I ask what's wrong with her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer but just started to walk towards his palace and Keona and Jaken followed. When they have reached inside Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to get a room ready for Keona since she's going to stay for a while.  
  
Sesshoumaru left Rin in a room with Keona to examine her for a while. Keona was looking at her cuts and knew how much blood she lost. She knew that she would need a lot healing powers and potion to heal her back to the way she was.  
  
Keona went to Sesshoumaru to explain everything to him in his room.  
  
Keona told him what he had already knew, and told him that she would need assistance from a demon fairy friend of hers named Fiona. Sesshoumaru just nodded and told her to stay where she was and he left.  
  
Keona was looking around and saw a letter on the table. She picked it up and read it. To her surprise it was the letter that Rin must've wrote for him when she...  
  
Suddenly Keona just got the sneakiest idea but she needed help from Fiona to do this. Keona had some kind of sand tat can take away her scent from the letter.  
  
When Sesshoumaru came back Keona already put the letter back to where it was and was standing where she was before. Sesshoumaru gave her a glare for a moment and dismissed Keona from his room and back to Rin's room.  
  
As Keona walked over to Rin's room again she was able to get Fiona first since she needed her for that main part of his plan.  
  
She went out to find her, which wasn't hard to since they both communicate by feelings. Keona closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on finding Fiona so she can tell her to get here immediately.  
  
Within a few minutes Fiona came flying and stopped inform of Keona. She explained everything to Fiona and Fiona was more than happy to agree and help.  
  
"So Keona...When do we begin?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Lets start tonight...Sesshoumaru is going to need as much time as he can get!" Keona grinned.  
  
Keona and Fiona went inside the palace and started to get ready for the plan they had cooked up...  
  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Watcha think? I like this Chappie the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe well to me anyways! REVIEW ONEGAI!!!! Arigato!**


	7. The Spell

**Konnichiwa! Not many of you liked that cliffy huh? Grins Sorry...Didn't think it was such a big idea...But I liked that cliffy though **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
  
--- Important---  
  
Okay at the last time I never told you how Keona and Fiona looked like I am very sorry! Well her is a description to make it up!  
  
Keona is a Kitsune with long brown hair and emerald colored eyes. She has brown fox ears though.  
  
Fiona is a Fairy Demon who has blue hair and blue eyes she isn't tiny like regular fairies she's is as tall as regular humans.  
  
Okay hopefully this might make it up!**   
  
**.  
  
.  
  
.**  
  
Keona and Fiona went back inside and Jaken didn't know Fiona so he wouldn't let her in.  
  
"Keona, we don't let strangers in this place!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"Fiona is not a stranger! She is here to help Rin!" Keona snapped back.  
  
"How would I know that!?! She-"Jaken was cut off by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It's aright Jaken, Let her in" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But Master Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled. Sesshoumaru shot him a death glare and Jaken obeyed and let her through.  
  
Keona and Fiona ran up the stairs to Rin's room so Keona can show Fiona Rin. They finally got up the long stairway and towards Rin's room. Keona slides opened he shoji doors and saw Rin in the bed.  
  
"So this is Rin?" Fiona observed.  
  
"Yes, She tried to kill herself for a reason that I will tell you later. I think she succeeded her request don't you?" Keona said.  
  
"Well it does look like it" Fiona observed once more.  
  
"Now its our job to finish her request" Keona grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fiona asked confusingly.  
  
"What I mean is that the reason Rin killed herself is because that she loved Lord Sesshoumaru! I know that you can just revive her but I want to make this s a little bit interesting!" Keona grinned.  
  
"Ohhhh...I see...you want me to put her on the Spell that can make Sesshoumaru admit his REAL feeling towards her right?" Fiona smirked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Very clever Keona"  
  
Fiona took out a big book with ancient Japanese writings on it. She flipped through the pages trying to find a good spell or something that would work on Rin.  
  
"Hey Keona I think I found something!" Fiona cheered.  
  
"Oh, What is it" Keona said.  
  
"It a perfect spell! But it has a time limit..." Fiona said.  
  
"That's even better!" Keona grinned, "What does it say?"

Fiona started reading out what it says:  
  
"This love spell is a one time chance  
  
The loved one starts with a no life stance  
  
More of love that the dead one feels  
  
More of the soul will come back  
  
By this simple task  
  
On the next page it will give you instructions to give her life to walk  
  
But no soul comes back to make her talk  
  
The one that had to admit the feeling has till the next full moon  
  
Or the soul and body will be gone soon"Keona was very interested by this spell and Fiona had second thoughts about it.  
  
"Hey Keona, Does Lord Sesshoumaru really love Rin?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Of course! Why did you think he kept that letter-"Keona stopped there and covered her mouth.  
  
"Ohhhh...a letter you say...where is it I want to read it!" Fiona said.  
  
"Okay...just get pass Sesshoumaru and then you can read it!" Keona said teasingly.  
  
"Haha...very funny...I'm going to go walk over there and just look at it" Fiona snapped "I would be dead by then".  
  
Keona gave her a smile and turn to the next page of the book. This time Keona read the spell to bring her to life out loud:  
  
"All you need to do for the spell to work is a little of your energy and chant this spell while you concentrate on the wounds or damage to heal:Give her energy to walk move and breathe  
  
Until the love is admitted then seize  
  
Bring her life back or taking it away  
  
After the Full Moon has passed away  
  
Heal her wounds or damages  
  
And bring out her life images"They chanted the spell and the one before it took a while since they really had to concentrate.  
  
Rin's wounds were healed but she wasn't awake yet. She was on the bed still looking dead but they knew that she was alive. Now the only thing is that someone has to go and tell Lord Sesshoumaru the whole deal...  
  
Fiona has disappointedly volunteered, she went to Sesshoumaru Chambers and knocked on his Shoji doors.  
  
"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru called out.  
  
"Eh- Its Fiona"  
  
"Come in"  
  
Fiona walked in and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on his bed.  
  
"How is Rin" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Fiona swallowed his pride and started to tell Sesshoumaru about what they did "Um...Rin is healed of her wounds...but her s-soul hasn't come back and the book that we took the spell from said that the one that loves her has to admit his feelings a-and tell her at the next F-Full Moon" It was hard for Fiona to say but she got it out of her system.  
  
Sesshoumaru was cursing himself inside his head and nodded at Fiona. Fiona gave a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
_' What did she mean when she said that that ones that love her has to say so on the next Full Moon...That's next week! KUSO!'_ Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Arigato Fiona and tell the same thing to Keona you may leave anytime" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Oh well were suppose to stay and help Rin cause until someone admits it she's like a lifeless person... "Fiona said.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a tiny bit shocked and nodded. Fiona left and went back to Rin's room. Fiona gave Keona a smile and Keona knew what it meant.  
  
"It was a success huh?" Keona said smiling.  
  
"Yes!" Fiona jumped with relief that she isn't dead from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Alright lets go to our room" Keona said "we're going to need all the rest we get to keep up with Rin's lifeless form"  
  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay! I am happy! This one is done! None of you like the cliffy huh? Well I liked it lol....  
  
Okay here are some words just incase you didn't know what they meant:  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Shoji- those door that they had in olden times in Japan.  
  
Kuso- Damn, Dammit  
  
Check out my friends Sarah fan fictions please its under my favourite authors as Rose Whip Lash arigato!  
  
Thnx for the review and guess what??? MORE ONEGAI!!! Arigato! **


	8. One Word

**Konnichiwa Minna-san Hopefully you STILL like it so far (). I don't know what am I going to do hen I end the Fan Fiction...yes there is an end to this story! . Okay here is chapter 8.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
**  
Keona and Fiona had turned in early the other day, the had a suspicion that their going to need all of the rest the can have to help Rin out. Fiona being the brave one again went up to Sesshoumaru and asked questions about Rin.  
  
Fiona found Sesshoumaru in the garden so she went out there to see him. Fiona took one deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"M-Milord?" Fiona said walking towards him.  
  
"What is it Fiona?" Sesshoumaru said turning around.  
  
"W-Well I need some information on R-Rin so K-Keona and I can guide her" Fiona shuddered when she was talking hoping that Sesshoumaru won't kill her or something bad like that.  
  
"Very well" Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
Fiona gave a big sigh of relief that nothing bad had happened. Sesshoumaru gave a nod tell her to follow him inside. They walked inside and Fiona followed. Inside they saw Keona and Rin, standing at the top of the stair top. Sesshoumaru thought as if they looked as if Keona was trying to get Rin down the stairs, and he was right. He didn't like the look of Rin. She looked like a lifeless walking dummy (No not a stupid person).  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but looking at Rin. She had a frown on her face, which wasn't good. He couldn't remember the last time that Rin was unhappy besides when she killed herself Sesshoumaru doesn't think that she was happy doing what she did.  
  
The only good part was that all of the cuts on her body were gone but she wasn't herself, which took all of the positives away. Sesshoumaru was disgusted by the way Rin looked at that moment and just wanted to walk out on her. But he couldn't he wanted the real Rin back. The Rin that would smile a beautiful smile... The Rin who is always happy when she sees him... The Rin who would always follow him no matter what happens.  
  
"Umm...Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin's soul really isn't coming back to her...and I do think you know why" Keona said.  
  
Keona tried to get Rin down the stairs, one step at a time but she always seems to fall on each step luckily Keona was there to help her. He pale skin looked as if she was ill for a long time.  
  
"So Lord Sesshoumaru, do you mind if you can tell us what is her daily routine?" Fiona asked and ran up the stairs to help.  
  
"Besides bathing, sleeping and eating she is usually free to do what she wishes" Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"Well doesn't she have any jobs or things to do?" Keona asked. Sesshoumaru gavel her a glare and then finally said 'no'.  
  
Keona and Fiona each exchanged faces and gave a nod to Sesshoumaru. The two women took each of Rin's arms and made their way down the stairs successfully. When the let Rin go she looked around as if she was in a new place. There was no smile on her face and she finally turned to notice Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave a quick gasp on how she looked like without her soul and left.  
  
"So should we sit her down to eat now?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah we should, you think she will eat though?" Keona replied.  
  
Fiona gave a shrug and just sat her down at on end of the table and both of them took one side of the table sitting next to her. Their breakfast was already made on the table and Keona and Fiona started to dig in but Rin just sat there starring at her food. She closed her eyes giving out a huge sigh and didn't do anything more.  
  
"Come on Rin, Eat" Fiona said softly trying to get her attention, "It's not going to hurt you or anything"  
  
She just starred at her...Fiona sighed and give her a bowl of rice for her and left it on the table. Keona starred at her and smiled. Rin slowly picked up her chopsticks and started to eat, slowly. Keona and Fiona smiled since she was a lot easier than other people with no souls.  
  
"I think she is going to be very easy to handle, she seems as if some of her souls have already came back," Keona cheered. Fiona graciously agreed to her observation and finished breakfast. Although she didn't eat much, which wasn't surprising, they took out into the garden for fresh air. She stopped when she set her foot out to the door and stopped, she looked around and in her thoughts seemed to like it.  
  
Keona and Fiona got Rin to sit under a Sakura Tree. They both looked at her and their smiled that they had turned into a frown. She looked even paler then before and even sadder than before.  
  
_'Kuso, She looked as if she would go back being dead again! Is it because that her heart aches for someone...wait she doesn't have a heart right now or does she?** Well whatever it is, it looks as if she heartbroken to me'**_ Fiona was feeling very bad for Rin and this time happily volunteered to company her while Keona went to go and talk to Sesshoumaru to find out more about Rin.  
  
Fiona went to sit next to her and Rin just looked at her. The Sakura petals were falling landing on the both of them. Rin had caught one into her hands the delicate petal on Rin's hand made her somewhat smile. Fiona was fully smiling from her reactions with the petals.  
  
"That's a Sakura Petal" Fiona said to Rin. Rin was surprised by what she said for some reason and looked at her. Fiona smiled and caught one of the Sakura Petals for herself. Rin felt the softness of it and held it close to her.  
  
"Sakura..." Rin said very softly that Fiona could barely hear her.  
  
"You said something," Fiona cheered quietly.  
  
'She must love plants and other kinds of nature things' Fiona thought.  
  
"We should bring you outside more often, you seem a lot happier outside than in the castle" Fiona said.  
  
Rin didn't say anything more after. They both sat under the tree for most of the morning and some into the evening. Fiona was impressed by how Rin was reacting towards the garden; to her Rin was the strongest young human girl she has ever met.  
  
Keona was inside the castle looking everywhere for Sesshoumaru. She couldn't find him at all until she met up with Jaken.  
  
"Hey Jaken have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru anywhere?" Keona asked.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has left and will be back by tonight," Jaken yelled.  
  
"Alright, Alright you don't have to yell!" Keona snapped.  
  
Keona left and saw Fiona and Rin out the window.  
  
_'They seem happy, maybe we don't need help from Sesshoumaru with this' Keona thought and smiled.  
_  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
Yes, Yes it's VERY short... almost 100 reviews! Arigato to you all! ONEGAI MORE REVIEWS!**


	9. The New Lover

**Konnichiwa Minna San! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it like more than you can even IMAGINE! Here are some thanks to my reviewers IM DOING THIS CAUSE UR DA BOMB!  
  
Spirit Demon- I have TONS of fun talking you! Thanks for your reviews! I am not crazy lol...Do not worry! I will only haunt if you ever stop!!!!!!!!!   
  
Sarah- I LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! (As a friendship kind of way!) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hsg9- Thanks for reviewing! Your please write more encouraged me!  
  
OswariTetsusaiga- Ha you can't Kill me! I am an Inu TaiYoukai! Thast why I am called Tai = p just kidding with you! Anyways Thanks for your review!  
  
SwimChick1614- I have a LOOONG way before it ends! Lol  
  
Kali- Konnichiwa! You better hurry up on that Chappie or you will be the second person to be threatened!  
  
Moongodess2- Hi!!! Okay okay I updated happy?  
  
SessRin2003- PLEASE UPDATE SOON ON YOUR FANFICTION I LOVE IT! I FEEL SO HAPPY THAT YOU REVIEWED MINE!  
  
These are just some peoples if I didn't add u Gomen!  
  
Okay Next Chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshoumaru wasted one-day tsk tsk tsk! He should've   
  
IMPORTANT- A BIG BONUS HAS BEEN ADDED TO THIS STORY!!!!!! KOHAKU ENTERS OO  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.**  
  
Sesshoumaru has returned to The Palace early from his thoughts and saw Rin and Fiona under a Sakura tree he was happy by Rin's smile on her face from the Sakura Petal. Sesshoumaru walked over to them and Fiona stood up and had Rin do the same.  
  
"Fiona if someone has to love Rin to bring her soul back then be it...take her to the human villages and see if anyone will like her" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hai, I will take Rin with me as soon as I get Keona" Fiona said. Sesshoumaru nodded and went inside ' Gomen Rin...I cannot love you...I can never touch you with my filthy hands...you must find someone else...'  
  
Sesshoumaru walked inside and saw Keona he told her about Rin and taking her to the village. Keona nodded in return and went outside to find Fiona and Rin. Fiona ran over to talk to Keona privately, Rin might have no soul but she can hear.  
  
"Hello! I thought you said that Sesshoumaru 'loves' Rin!" Fiona whispered and a angry tone.  
  
"He does! He doesn't want to admit it though!" Keona said and smirked, "Hey, I bet that if we find a guy and if he REALLY loves Rin and goes crazy about her and stuff, I bet Sesshoumaru will crack ne?" Keona said.  
  
"Hai! I love that brain of yours...Just not when it lies" Fiona said and laughed.  
  
"Very funny..." Keona snapped. They took Rin through the path and Rin always seems to stop every time she sees a flower. They didn't mind they wanted her to have something that she loved and that was the flowers. They have come into this village and they all knew Keona and Fiona they would never hurt them. Everyone said hi to them and many villagers starred at Rin.  
  
There were many boys who came up and asked her name but didn't stay long enough for Keona and Fiona to tell them the deal... They also met InuYasha and Kagome on the way.  
  
"Hey! Rin!" Kagome yelled, "Your Alive! But...I don't feel your soul..."  
  
"She needs someone to love her to do that..." Keona said. Kagome looked at Keona and Fiona as if they were crazy or something.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Keona and I revived her body but not her soul...the person that loves her has to admit it and then that's the only time that her soul will return and all she has is until the next " Fiona said. Kagome gave a nod and the first person that came to her mind was Sesshoumaru but he was too stubborn too.  
  
"What about Kohaku?" InuYasha said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What?" Kagome said.  
  
"You know Kohaku? He might fall in love with Rin...He is very different from the others" InuYasha said.  
  
"That's actually a good idea InuYasha" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Well hurry up because Lord Sesshoumaru will want Rin back in a while!" Fiona alerted. They all nodded in response and all went to the Demon- Slayers Village to find Sango and Kohaku. They have finally lived together peacefully with no worries at hand.  
  
They had taken a half an hour to get there but it wasn't really far from where InuYasha and his family lived. All of the Demon Slayers were new because they have started a new village with Sango and Kohaku being the leaders.  
  
Kagome went to the village first and found Sango and Kohaku. They were talking for quiet a while. Kohaku shot a glance at Rin and blushed and turned back to Kagome.  
  
-Sango, Kohaku, and Kagome-  
  
"So you see if Kohaku likes her or even loves her it would be perfect!" Kagome said. Sango was more than happy to agree she loved Rin when she was left with their care when InuYasha and all of them were together.  
  
"Kohaku?" Sango said in her sweet voice. Kohaku looked at her for a moment and answered.  
  
"Yes Sister?" Kohaku replied.  
  
"Do you think you will like Rin?" Sango asked.  
  
Kohaku glanced over Rin again she looked very sad and gloomy but still very beautiful and elegant. Kohaku nodded at Sango and Sango smiled.  
  
"Remember Kohaku...Rin has no soul to live on she isn't as close and happy and nice as she was before so you think that you can deal with it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah I think I can, you said that she would get better when she has someone to admit there love right?" Kohaku said.  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded while Kohaku smiled. He walked over to Rin and gave her a smile she starred at him and gave a weary smile back. She starred at him a Kohaku did the same thing.  
  
"Okay! We found a winner!!!!! Kohaku, will you come back to the palace with us? We need you to stay with her! She needs your love!" Keona said.  
  
Kohaku looked at Sango who smiled and he looked back at Keona and nodded. They all were happy and joyful!  
  
"Hey! If Kohaku loves Rin how will we break it to him when Sesshoumaru gets jealous and wants Rin back?" Fiona whispered.  
  
"Well, didn't Kagome tell him?" Keona asked. They looked at Kagome and nodded in response.  
  
"Good so he knows and even better if he doesn't Kohaku here will most likely fall in love! This is so perfect!" Keona said.  
  
Keona and everyone else started to head back and Sango and Kohaku have said their good byes. Sango knew he was going to be safe because Kagome assured her and that was enough for her to believe.  
  
_'Perfect! This is going to go just as I planned!'_ Keona thought.  
  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay here is Chapter 9 for you! Thanks for the reviews 2 more until 100 LET ME REACH MY GOAL!!!!! 110 reviews and I will go on okay? ARIGATO!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Even Though I Ache For You

**Konnichiwa Minna San!!!!!! Gomen ne that I haven't updated for a while.... sooo sorry... Well here is chapter 10 for your enjoyment! I would love to thank my reviewers for reviewing and allowed me to reach my goal!!!!!!!  
  
I also wanted to thank my reviewers:  
  
Spirit Demon- You trying to take me way to bribe you now huh? lol well this chapter is up and be happy.  
  
Sadyethappy- nope no confession in this chapter sorry...  
  
Swimchick1614- Yes Sesshy is going to be jealous...  
  
Sesshoumaruhurl- Thank you for your review I am glad that you liked it.  
  
OsuwariTetsusaiga- Thanks you for you compliment. Yes I have read your fan fiction it's really good. Never give up ok?  
  
Rose Whip Lash- I always give you a shout out no matter what   
  
KaylaisEvenStar- Well fluffy wont get so much into it YET!   
  
Kawaii Rin- Hey, I always wait for your reviews just so you know. I am very glad that you like it a lot.  
  
Kairi of Camen- Thank you for your compliments...I hope you enjoy the future chapters.  
  
G27- Thank you for loving my story I hope you will like more of it in the future also.  
  
Carmedone04- lol I hope you didn't hurt yourself. lol  
  
Flabr- well you are going have to wait for a LONG while to see Sesshy and Rin together  
  
Kuailong- I hope to write more in the future but I am very lost on my next story so please if you have any idea's e-mail me.  
  
Shinna- I am glad that you love it. I hope that you will enjoy future happenings.  
**  
**C'fay- Thanks for your review just one little mistake...I am not a dude...but who really cares! Like I said thanks.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAY 2!!!!!!!**  
  
Keona kept on smiling at Kohaku for what he had done and Kohaku was lost. She knew she had to stop smiling at him before she scares Kohaku away.  
  
Rin was obviously the quietest one because all she did was look around and sometimes glance at Kohaku, which made him smile back at her. She was very confused at that time but in her head...  
  
Rin had a picture of Sesshoumaru in her mind she couldn't get it out of her; and she couldn't do a thing to keep her thoughts about him away.  
  
Rin fell on the floor holding onto her head. Her whole soul wanted to come back because it ached for Sesshoumaru...  
  
"RIN!" Fiona cried out. Everyone surrounded her. Kohaku laid his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her. She was whimpering a little because of her whole body was cold and felt as if it fell apart. The one she loved was trying to forget her...  
  
-Back With Sesshoumaru-  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand hits his bedroom wall trying not to think about Rin.  
  
_'Why...why...WHAT CAN'T I HER GET OUT OF MY MIND!'_ Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything...not even concentrate. He was sitting on his bed with his hand holding his head, as if he was having a huge headache.  
  
Jaken almost came in but only poked his head through the door.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, as he looked at him. He was a wreck! Many papers in his room was scattered everywhere and many other things were broken, ripped, or kicked around.

"What!?!" His voice was icy cold and annoyed. Jaken said nothing more and left him alone. He also said 'sorry' on his way out.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out the window and waited for Rin's arrival and to see whom she or Keona and Fiona picked as a husband for Rin. He wasn't going to test his strength well not yet anyways...he was planning to do that after Rin is back to normal.  
  
_'Where are they!?!'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He was very angry and was very impatient. Sesshoumaru hoped they had a good excuse for being late.  
  
-Rin and the others-  
  
"Oh no" Fiona whispered. Everyone looked at her and stayed in silence so Fiona can explain what is happening.  
  
"What is with the Oh no?" Keona asked. Fiona gave Keona a worried face she knew what was wrong.  
  
"Someone she loves is trying to forget her. Her body aches for that person to stop. That person must love her enough to do this!" Fiona said.  
  
"Rin, Please tell me your ok?" Kohaku said softly. Rin whimpering stopped for a moment and looked at him. Everyone sighed in relief and Kagome picked her up.  
  
"Come on" Kagome said, "I don't want Rin to do that again"  
  
Everyone nodded in response but InuYasha went ahead to clear the way of anybody blocking their path. Rin head was hurting still but she was able to fight it.  
  
-An Hour Later-  
  
They have all arrived at the palace and Sesshoumaru has noticed them already from all of their scents. HE was already waiting out side for them. InuYasha looked away and not all that happy to see his big half brother. Kohaku was a little scared to confront Sesshoumaru but he has to do it.  
  
Fiona looked at Kohaku while he was nervous. She liked Kohaku especially how brave he was to come along. Fiona thought she had a little crush on him...But there are other matters such as getting Rin back to normal.  
  
They all confronted Sesshoumaru and he looked at Kohaku carefully.  
  
"Where have you guys been and who is this?" Sesshoumaru asked sure his voice was icy but Keona thought it was because of his jealousy raising.  
  
"Um...this is Kohaku Rin's lover so as you wished for" Kagome said, "But...were not sure if everything is going to work out"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a glare and looked at him. Kohaku swallowed his pride and walked up to him and tries to greet him.  
  
"H-Hello Lord Sesshoumaru" Kohaku said he shuddered a little but he was trying to be calm and failed miserably.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a nod and told Jaken to give him a room and Jaken already knew that he needed a room far enough away from Rin's room so he won't do anything that could end his life.  
  
_'Rin...'_ Sesshoumaru looked at her she looked even more fragile than usual she looked more scared and pale than usual, also.  
  
His thoughts made Rin look up at him every movement that Sesshoumaru does and that has to do with Rin will effect her. This was something Sesshoumaru never suspected.  
  
Rin walked up to him and Sesshoumaru stayed still having an emotionless face.  
  
_'I cannot predict you moves like the old times when you were...happy'_  
  
Her fingers touched his face which made everyone gasp in surprise she caressed his marks and Sesshoumaru stopped her by grabbing her wrist but not so hard though. She made a little noise of pain because of him somewhat tight grip and his claws. He let her wrist go and walked inside with many thoughts in his head.  
  
_' What was that?...Why did I stop her?...Why I am I saying all of this?' _Sesshoumaru's mind was all scrambled up and he went to his room locking the Shoji Door's so no one can disturb him.  
  
Keona took Rin's hand and walked her inside. Fiona picked up some wild flowers on the way to put in Rin's room. She put the flowers in Rin's empty vase that she had in her room.  
  
'Hopefully this will somewhat cheer her up'  
  
-Sesshoumaru's Room-  
  
_'What was that all about...I feel as if...as if...'_ Sesshoumaru was lost of words in his thoughts!  
  
He was looking out his opened bedroom window for fresh air and answers. He had a picture in his mind of Rin playing happily in the garden. He used to love to watch Rin play when she was younger. He had one in particular that he enjoyed very much. That one was that one he cherished.  
  
**_-One Of Sesshoumaru's Cherished Memories-  
  
Rin was about 8 years old and it was summer, Her birthday was on that day. She was catching moths and butterflies in her brand new kimono that she got. It was a pink one with bubbles on it and tiny gold fishes at the bottom of her kimono.  
  
When she had caught a butterfly she would dance with joy from catching one and find flowers to put that butterfly on. She would wave 'hi' to Sesshoumaru whenever she saw him watching her.  
  
Rin on that time found a rabbit and she loved it very much. She knew she couldn't keep it but there were many tiny creatures in his garden she would play with them. But the one in particular was a white one, the only white one in his whole garden. It was also Rin's favorite rabbit.  
  
Rin would feed that rabbit and the others of course and she would play with that white one the most. She named that rabbit 'Fluffy' she said it reminded her of his tail.  
  
During the day Fluffy was a 'she' and she was pregnant. She had many other bunnies. Rin was so happy she was with them all day. But she lost track of time so he had to call her back. Ever since then she would visit Fluffy and her family who are now all grown up.  
  
-End of Sesshoumaru's thoughts-  
_**  
Sesshoumaru sighed and stepped away from the window and walked out of his room to take a walk.  
  
Keona was with Kohaku talking to him and asking him questions. She saw Sesshoumaru leave. She watched as he walked out of the castle walls and away from here.  
  
_'He's coming back...'_  
  
-Rin's Room-  
  
Rin also saw him leave. She looked at Sesshoumaru carefully....  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
**.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
OK IF U GET E-MAILS SAYING THAT I UPDATED AND I DIDN'T GOMEN!!!! MY COMPUTER HAS A PROBLEM QITH E-MAILING THINGS! I REPEATS OR SENDS VIRUSES UNDER MY NAME SO IF I GIVE YOU A E-MAIL AND THE SUBJECT IS I FOUND THIS COOL PICTURE DO NOT READ IT!!!! GOMEN FOR THE TROUBLE!!!!!!!  
  
DID YOU LIKE IT!?!?!?!? Yea I tried to make this one long. Gomen ne for the delay on this story. I hopped you enjoyed it. I want to know what you think! Tell me...But I can't hear you...so YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!! Muahahaha! Lol ok like usual  
  
ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Angel Eyes

**Konnichiwa Minna-San! How's life? Well I would it's a crisis! And Yes Jeremy if you are reading this your saying 'She always says that'. I KNOW! CAUSE YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT TOO!  
  
Thank You My Reviewers! I know that I have many and I am happy to say that I am proud!! Thanks to everyone!! I am sorry that I can't name you all so here it goes Chapter 11!!  
  
[....] if you see that it's the lyrics. Enjoy Minna-San!  
  
Music:  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
By:  
  
Ace of Base  
  
Thanks to:  
  
My Dad  
  
6th anniversary coming  
  
From his death  
  
I want to give him  
  
Thanks for this Fan Fiction  
  
If it wasn't for him  
  
I would've never got into**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
  
This romance stuff . . . . Sesshoumaru walked into the deep and dark woods. All of its surroundings would make Sesshoumaru think of himself. Sesshoumaru looks up into the sky that he hardly can see. The sunlight brings in very little light to the daylight.  
  
_'These woods...Am I like them? Cold, Dark, no life or emotions?'_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes having a picture of Rin again. Not the Rin who had a smile on her face. But the Rin that he has now. The Rin that made him feel as if he lost part or himself.  
  
_'This is all my fault'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

** [I know that I'm not the first one  
  
You had love in your path before me  
  
But when your lips touched my lips  
  
it felt like I was kissing destiny]**Sesshoumaru, whom was wishing to be with Rin, was afraid to. He didn't want to see her cold eyes on him. He hated that. He would give her the same cold eyes, but she never cared or said anything about it. He wished to have her in his arms and have his lips touch hers. He wanted to be right next to her.  
  
He was afraid...Afraid that Rin can never accept him if he stayed with her. He had this feeling that she loved him but he never thought it was true. A cold hearted man like him and an innocent young woman like her can never be.  
  
**-Rin's Room-  
**  
Rin was also thinking of Sesshoumaru with her eyes closed. Picturing him when he looked at her. He also gave her an uncalled for cold star. Just thinking of that made her soul feels like it has shattered into pieces like fragile glass.** [Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I'm in love]**

****

****

****

She walked to her balcony and looked out from it. Seeing the birds in the sky flying free. She wished she could be like that. Someone free once more when she was dead. Her soul was free to roam.  
  
Falling on the floor, feeling confused and pain from her beating and lovesick heart. She started to whimper again. Her mind was in a war, either being free or accepts this life for as long as she has to or can hold out.** [I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give everything up just for you  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
That the last dance, you dance with the truth]**

****

****

****

Embracing herself and feeling her whole body shattering into pieces again she wanted to die. She wanted to do what she did in the beginning.  
  
- In The Woods With Sesshoumaru-  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a shock of pain in his heart, but he was too stubborn to tell the truth. He knew what this feeling was it was the same one when Rin was...  
  
_'No.... Not again...'_  
  
Sesshoumaru ran back to his palace. Hopefully he was able to get back to Rin in time.  
  
Rin's Room Rin found and started to reach for the scissors. Not having enough strength she was sinking to the floor trying to reach to the scissors on the nightstand. When she got a hold of the scissors Sesshoumaru pushed the door open and saw Rin.** [Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me]**Rin ignored Sesshoumaru right after and took the scissors into her grasp. She had a little trouble picking them up. Frail and full of sorrow she picked them up. She looked straightly at the scissors and glance at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru froze right there.  
  
_'Rin...Don't leave me again'_

__

__

__

** [Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story]**Sesshoumaru ran over and hits the scissors right out of Rin's delicate hands. Rin looked at him with questioning eyes. She wanted to run away but she can't. She wanted to leave her life but she can't. She wanted to do many things that she can't. Sesshoumaru knew what was happening in her mind somehow. He looked deep into her eyes, which still held many unanswered questions.** ['Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes]**Rin looked away and started to cry softly. With the scissors out of her hands, she forgot about her mission in that second. She just started to cry softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't bare her tears.  
  
_'Rin...you cry so many times...I wish you to stop...I just can't bare to see you unhappy'_  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled down and looked at Rin whose eyes was looking the other way.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru said, with a gentle and unalarmed voice, "Look at me"  
  
Rin hesitantly looked at Sesshoumaru and her eyes met with his. Rin's eyes were questioning and begging for answers and while Sesshoumaru eyes was full of sorrow.** [Angel eyes  
Just want you here to hold me]**Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself but to take Rin into his arms. Rin who was more confused than ever didn't hesitate or push away. In that second Rin felt safe and secure. She felt as if Sesshoumaru glued all her soul back together.  
  
_'Rin...I don't want you hurt nor do I want you taken away from me...No one...Not even Kohaku...But I cannot tell you that I love you...'_

__

__

__

  
** [Angel eyes...  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes I'm satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I'm in love]**Sesshoumaru just stayed there for the rest of the day and into the nights holding Rin until she sleeps. Although he never let her go, his mind was in a trance. A trance that was making him thinks about Rin. Only Rin........ . . . . .  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
This one was short...but did you like it? I hope you guys did! As I said I wanted to thank My Dad. Don't worry Sarah and everyone else who helped me also. I give you guys some credit also.  
  
AS USUAL  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Moonlight Shadow Spell is Revealed

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for Moonlight Shadow Chapter 12. I was writing my new fan fiction A Faith In Time! So far in my fan fiction that it's pretty much an introduction. I personally like it so far!  
  
I highly recommend all of the people who enjoy this fan fiction to read it!!! As always if you do please review!!!!!!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshoumaru woke up immediately; looking out the window he saw the sun rising in the horizon. He saw Rin in his hands, asleep. Sesshoumaru stood up and placed her on the bed. He saw dry tears on her cheeks, which made Sesshoumaru unhappy. He silently crept out of her bedroom leaving her to sleep.  
  
_'This...All of this...this is getting out of hands...'_  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly walked back to his studies to clear his cloud up mind. Keona was spying on the end of the opposite corner saw Sesshoumaru walking very quickly out Rin's room and into his own.  
  
_'I wonder what has happened...'_ Kagome went over to see Keona's questioning face.  
  
"Keona?" Kagome called out to her softly.  
  
Keona jumped and looked at Kagome. She gave Kagome a warm glance and turned back to where she was looking.  
  
"Kagome...did you not see what has happened?" Keona asked her in a soft tone.  
  
"I didn't see what happened, but I hope that it was good news" Kagome replied.  
  
"Come with me..." Keona said talking Kagome's gentle wrist, pulling her into Rin's bedroom. Keona slid open the Shoji doors revealing Rin asleep in her bed with scissors on the floor. Kagome gave a loud gasp and already started to go into conclusions.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did Rin cut herself again!?! Oh no!" Kagome said in a panic. Keona tried to calm her down slowly and slowly explaining everything to her.  
  
"Calm down Kagome! She is ok! Lord Sesshoumaru was here! He wouldn't let Rin do this to herself!! The scissors might be on the floor, misplaced but I guarantee you Rin didn't injure herself in anyway possible!" Keona told her. Kagome slowly calmed down. She walked over to Rin who was asleep in her futon.  
  
"Do you think that Sesshoumaru...." Kagome said with her calm voice drifting away.  
  
"No I don't think so..." Keona said. She walked over to Rin's bed and moved her blanket away from her face. Keona saw the dry tear that was on stained on her cheeks. She took a piece of wet cloth from the bowl that she had sitting next to her and wiped the dried up tears from her rosy cheeks.  
  
'I wonder what happened.... besides the scissor fight' Keona smiled warmly and left Rin.  
  
**-In Sesshoumaru's Studies-  
**  
Sesshoumaru's papers were scattered everywhere. He was out of it. Sitting on the ground Sesshoumaru's hair covered his face making him look like a monster. Jaken heard the sound of the papers scattered on the floor so he went to check on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken said in a small and squeaky tone.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him with disgust. He looked as if he was in a terrible fight for days.  
  
"Get out!" Sesshoumaru said in a very cold tone. Jaken jumped and bowed in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Y-Yes Milord..." With that Jaken left him alone.  
  
_'There is seriously something wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru...Where is Keona or Fiona I need some information!'  
  
_Jaken looked around the palace but he only found Fiona with Kohaku. Fiona looked as if she was flirting with Kohaku outside the garden.  
  
_'Whoa! Wait a minute! Isn't Kohaku suppose to be Rin's lover?!?'_  
  
Jaken immediately went out to the garden to talk to Kohaku and Fiona. Fiona spotted him coming so she stood up immediately. "Jaken?" Fiona said in a confusing tone, "What's a matter?"  
  
"What's a matter!?! You! What are you doing with Kohaku!?!" Jaken yelled and nagged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fiona replied she took a minute to think then she realized what he was talking about, "Ohhhh...don't worry Jaken. Everything is fine!" Fiona said smiling.  
  
Jaken snorted and left them alone and just realized that he forgot to ask Fiona questions. But when he turned around Fiona and Kohaku were already gone!! Jaken was annoyed with all of the things happening. So he just did he daily routines and just left the whole Rin misunderstanding aside.  
  
On the other room next to Rin's Keona was in her own room looking through the books to find more information on Rin's Spell.  
  
"Man! There is nothing about it!" Keona flipped through the pages finding all different kind of affects for many different spells. But she can't seem to find the one that Rin has.  
  
"Finally!" Keona said smiling. She finally found the affect on her spell.  
  
"This Spell is called 'The Moonlight Shadow' The maiden who is dead and has been summoned alive to have another chance of living by someone's love is a spell for some people as a dream come true because of the love on will come back. But it is also a deadly one, if the maiden isn't revived the maidens body will turn into dust and so will the man who failed to bring the maiden back to life..." Keona froze right there. She didn't like this one bit.  
  
'Kuso!!! I wished that I have read this earlier!' Keona thought.  
  
Keona went on to read the rest, "The maiden will feel her lovers heart and what is he feeling. If he tries to forget or even trying to take the maiden away from his life the maiden will feel the pain from it. There is no spell the reverse this spell. You must use this spell wisely..." Keona closed the book, not wanting to read the rest. She took the book and threw it on the floor.  
  
"What have I done..." Keona said hold her head and she was about to cry, "I knew about Rin turning into dust but Lord Sesshoumaru too...Please...Please...Please let this spell work..." Keona said softly and she let her head drop to the table and she started to cry softly. She didn't want all of the lives to end. She always hated to see people die in front of her. Especially Sesshoumaru his family took her in when she was a young kitsune. She was loyal to their family and she always will be, but she doesn't want any deaths in their family.  
  
Fiona heard Keona cry when she came back into the palace with Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku can you please leave me alone for a bit? I need to talk to Keona privately," Fiona said smiling. Kohaku gave a nod and walked back outside. Fiona quickly ran up the Keona's room, which she shared with her.  
  
She slowly opened the door and she saw Keona crying.  
  
"Keona?" Fiona whispered. Keona looked up to her quickly and she ran over to Fiona holding on to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Keona?" Fiona said worriedly.  
  
"Fiona...the spell...it will kill Sesshoumaru and Rin if he doesn't tell her...and you know how much I love Lord InuTaisho's family...I mean they took me in and everything..." Keona wept.  
  
"I know...but this will all work out...I know it will..." Fiona said holding on to her.  
  
_'Please...Please...let this work...'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._  
  
Ok! I am done for today! Short yes! But I couldn't help but leave it here! Ok peoples! I am sorry that this one took like FOREVER!  
  
As usual please review! Thanks  
  
Lady Taishya**


	13. Sukiyaki If only you were here

**All right here is chapter 13! No you guys I am not evil or anything! It's a little thing for Keona and Fiona to help Sesshoumaru and Rin out more ok? I am not mean or evil. People say that I am way to nice to be...-.- like I was saying here is chapter 14.  
  
Kawaii Rin- Gomen Nasai if I am being to evil ............  
  
Also I am sorry that I haven't updated I just got my computer back!!!!!  
  
Ok soo... it is now day 5.... wow Sesshoumaru better hurry up!!! Yes Yes This WHOLE story will have to end someday!! Yes Yes I know its depressing lol. To make those people happy how about a Sequal????? I can put it up under this one so it would be one whole thing-a-ma-bob! Ok? Give me your opinion!!  
  
The song that I am adding is Sukiyaki by Trish Thuy Trang! THANK YOU SOO MUCH Li! Trish Thuy Trang is my friends Li aunt! I am not kidding! I swear on my families soul! She is one of the best!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keona woke up with a little headache. She finally found out that she was in her own bed and so was Fiona.  
  
_ 'Fiona must've carried me to my bed...'_  
  
Keona got up and started to go to the hot springs.  
  
**-Rin's Room-**  
  
Rin had woke up in the middle of the night not, wanting to go back to sleep since she had slept for a good twenty-four hours the other day. She was staring at the moon as if something was calling for her up there.  
  
For the rest of they night and towards the day Rin just sat there looking at the moon until it disappeared and watch the sunrise. She couldn't do anything else at her state.  
  
On her open window, Rin saw a rather large bunny rabbit. It had smooth white fur and it was somewhat happy to see her.  
  
Rin didn't know why the rabbit was looking at her with happiness in it eyes. All she did was to give it a little touch against the smooth and silky fur. The rabbit then hopped away from seeing someone opening the door. Rin slowly turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Rin?" A soft voice said. Rin immediately knew that it was. Keona. She stood up while watching Keona close the Shoji doors.  
  
"Rin, why are you so early you should rest," Keona said softly. Rin just stood there and looked at Keona with no emotions in her eyes.  
  
_'Cold, just like Sesshoumaru...Does Sesshoumaru enjoy this!'  
_  
In Keona's eyes, Rin's face was paler and her soul was leaving her little by little. She knew the Moonlight Shadow Spell would wear off by the next Full Moon! She couldn't do anything but to complain to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin, why don't you go outside," Keona said as she went over and helped Rin change into her Kimono. With Rin wearing a silk Sapphire Kimono with crescent moons on it, Keona helped her outside.  
  
"Come on Rin. I know that you like to sit under Sakura Trees," Keona said to her with a little happiness to brighten up her mood. She sat Rin down under the Sakura Tree. Rin looked at her hands, which were folded neatly on her lap.  
  
"Umm...So I will be right back...I need to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru for a minute," Keona said softly.  
  
"..................Sesshoumaru............" Rin said meekly.  
  
Keona immediately looked back at her. Keona's eyes saddened and her heart immediately dropped with Rin's voice saying Sesshoumaru's name. She walked away slowly and kept on looking back at her every few steps she took.  
  
**-In Sesshoumaru's Chamber-**  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying to calm himself down by reading scrolls that he never got a chance to get to yet. He was trying to get Rin off his mind. The scrolls weren't helping as much but it was somewhat working. He was thinking about the full moon and was thinking about Rin. He didn't know what to do. But the full moon was in two days. He wasn't going to have Kohaku take her away but then he himself would.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Keona practically barked.  
  
"What is it now, Keona?" Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Rin is practically dying from her own aching heart! She knows that you are trying to forget about her and trying not to show your feelings towards her! Rin, Fiona, and I all know that you are in love with Rin so why not tell her!!" Keona stopped to take a long breath of air.  
  
Sesshoumaru did nothing but have Keona's words sunk into his heart.  
  
_'She is right I have to say something soon...'_  
  
"Well?" Keona implied.  
  
"No...not yet I need more time...can you give me more time?" Sesshoumaru almost whispered.  
  
"More time! You of all people should know that I couldn't! I can't do anything anymore! This is all Rin's decision and this is Rin's life that I am complaining about. I would hate to see her die now! Her heartaches for you...She has begged for you inside! How do I know? Because I have been checking on her soul and it's going to break into little pieces that not even you can fix! So before this happens I suggest that you do something!!"  
  
"Look Keona if I was as like my father I would do it but like you said if I say that I love her it might not work! I mean my life, as a cold-hearted ruthless killer has always been my occupation! I am a full Inu Youkai! And I plan to have a female youkai as a mate so she can bare me heirs to the throne! If I say it now everything would drop like a rock!"  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! YOUR REPUATAION! LORD SESSHOUMARU YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING! EVEN YOUR FATHER WAS BETTER! YOU FATHER AS YOU KNOW MATED A HUMAN WOMAN! EVEN THOUGH THEIR SON WAS A HANYOU SHE WAS THERE FOR HIM AND SO WAS YOU FATHER FOR AS LONG AS THEY LIVED! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH IT AND YOU KNOW IT!!! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN STRENGTH AND TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD! BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS 'LORD' SESSHOUMARU! RIN IS A VERY STRONG WOMAN MORE MAYBE EVEN STRONGER THAN A FEMALE YOUKAI! SHE IS HOLDING ON TO HER SOUL AS BEST AS SHE CAN JUST TO WAIT FOR YOU!!!!!! AND YET YOU ARE MAKING HER LIFE HARDER BY JUST NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR HER!" Keona stopped at catch her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru was struggling with words it took him a few minutes to have his words together.  
  
"Keona...I can't do a thing...Rin is an innocent young woman and I am begging in my own soul for her to come back! But my love isn't good for her! Do you not see that she is too good for me! "Sesshoumaru said in a regular tone.  
  
"For all I know Rin loves you no matter what. From what I have gotten from Jaken you saved Rin from a pack of wolves and took her in as your own pup. In her heart she knows that she owes you her life. She loves you and she would do anything for you..." Keona said and then in a soft voice, "even die for you..."  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that and he didn't want to hear it again. He defiantly didn't know what to say now. All he can really do is wait for something to come in his mind.  
  
Keona have gotten fed up with Sesshoumaru and just left.  
  
"Remember what I said Lord Sesshoumaru...Rin is waiting for you..." Keona said with her last words.  
  
Sesshoumaru just walked over his futon and sat there. He realized a presence in his room with his fight with Keona.  
  
"You can come out now..." Sesshoumaru said. The shadowy like creature came out but it was invisible. Sesshoumaru immediately knew that it was a ghost demon. Or maybe it was just a ghost.  
  
The figure turned visible and Sesshoumaru knew that it was just a ghost or a free soul. I very sad one...  
  
This ghost was a female one wearing a very beautiful kimono but it was all clear and see through. She had very long hair that was past her waist. She wore a necklace that was made from a Moon Stone. That necklace was where her power was stored.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone, "And who are you?"  
  
"I am a young woman who had died from the Moonlight Shadow spell...my name is Yuri. I have come to help Rin. I don't want to have the same fate as me...also there was something that Keona didn't tell you...the spell will kill you too..." Yuri said.  
  
"What!?!?!?" Sesshoumaru yelled in reply.  
  
"I am speaking the truth...the spell that Rin has is a love one...it will do everything and anything to have the two lover together...I will grant you one more day if you need it but there is a big price to pay..." Yuri said in a solemn voice.  
  
"And what is that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"That you will tell Rin your true feelings about her..." Yuri said.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought it over and agreed to it.  
  
"I will accept but what if I back out on the part for me to say that I love her?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk.  
  
"Then you will die and you will fail your family terribly," Yuri snapped.  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Your family as I recall is a loyal and honest and if you lie to me then I know that your family will be disappointed...another words your 'reputation' will be soiled with your families name," Yuri told him.  
  
'I can't believe that I am going to say this but she is right'  
  
"Fine I will do it."  
  
"And you have to mean it..."  
  
_'She isn't making this so easy'_  
  
"Alright."  
  
Yuri took her Moon Stone and chanted a spell. Suddenly, smoke appeared everywhere in the room. Sesshoumaru had gotten a little alarmed, but he knew somewhat that it was fine.  
  
Yuri took out an empty little bottle and all of the smoke went in the bottle and turned into a liquid. She handed it to Sesshoumaru slowly.  
  
"Here, give this to Rin to drink, she will gain more power from it and she will have another day. As for the full moon part I will have to stop time somewhat for one day. This can be very critical but I am giving this chance don't waste this opportunity," Yuri said and disappeared.  
  
**-Outside-  
**  
Rin was on the ground and she didn't feel so well. When Keona saw her, she called for Sesshoumaru just to observe and to see what would happen to Rin.

**_[It's all because of you_**

**_ I'm feeling sad and blue _**

**_You went away now my life is just a rainy day_**

**_ I love you so _**

**_How much you'll never know_**

**_ You've gone away and left me lonely]_**

Sesshoumaru immediately came out to see her. Keona went over to pick up Rin.  
  
"Rin are you ok?" Keona asked worriedly.  
  
Rin was crying. Her head buried in Keona's chest as she cried. Sesshoumaru didn't like this one bit. He kneeled down to look at her. But she turned away. Having memories of Sesshoumaru in her mine was too much pan for her...Just even thinking about him leaving was killing her inside.

**_[Untouchable memories seem to keep haunting me _**

**_Of love so true _**

**_That once turned all my gray skies blue_**

**_ But you've disappeared _**

**_Now my eyes are filled with tears _**

**_I'm wishin' you were here with me]_**

**__**

**__**

Keona gave Sesshoumaru a glare telling him to help her with Rin. Like hold her or something. Sesshoumaru hesitated at first but then he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Give Rin to me," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Keona nodded and gave Rin to Sesshoumaru. Just as one touch of her skin, and he felt the pain in his heart. Her skin was so cold just like him but in he was cold in feelings and emotions.  
  
_'Is this how I look like inside a cold person who has nothing more to do than just to site there and cry inside?'_

**_[Shiawase wa kumo no ue ni _**

**_Shiawase wa sora no ue ni ]_**

Sesshoumaru took Rin's petite body into his muscular arms. She was calming down a little. Her dull colored glassy eyes were looking at him pleading to cure her aching heart.

**_[Ue o muite arukoo _**

**_Namida ga kobore nai yoo ni _**

**_Nakinagara aruku _**

**_Hitoribotchi no yoru ]_**

Sesshoumaru defiantly didn't know what to do but besides to give Rin the potion as soon as possible. He hated her silent weeping.  
  
"...Please...please..." Rin said so light that Sesshoumaru's ears barely picked it up.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to hold her tight.  
  
"I told Lord Sesshoumaru! I told you she was begging for you!" Keona cried out.  
  
_'Please Rin...I can't take your tears...'_

**_[Soft with love are my thoughts of you _**

**_Now that you're gone I just don't know what to do]_**

Yuri who was watching near by she walked up and talked to Rin in her mind.  
  
In Rin's mind she could hear her voice...  
  
**"Rin...Don't worry Sesshoumaru is here he wont leave you Rin I promise you...He loves you Rin...Your life is just as dear to him as his own...Rin I am your older self... I know because I am the future you...All I want to do is to help you Rin...Everything will be fine...Please Rin I will be here and I will help you anyway possible..."**

**_[If only you were here_**

**_ You'd wash away my tears _**

**_The sun would shine _**

**_And once again you'd be mine all mine]_**

Rin stopped crying and looked at Sesshoumaru with her dull colored glassy eyes again and those eyes were hoping that 'Yuri's' entire saying was true.

**_[But in reality _**

**_You and I will never be_**

**_ 'Cause you took your love away from me]_**

Sesshoumaru gave Rin the potion. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and he gave her nod as to drink it. With that one sip her body started to glow and one of Yuri's soul went into her. Yuri fell onto the ground for a while and got back up. Even though she was invisible Sesshoumaru knew that she helped in this.  
  
Rin for once in a long while smiled at Sesshoumaru. Her mind was taking over her body again. Her eyes turned into the spirited chocolate colored eyes again. She put her head against Sesshoumaru's chest feeling his warmth coming into her invitingly. She was a lot happier than she was before.  
  
This was the face that Sesshoumaru remembered...The face that Sesshoumaru wanted to remember.

[**_You took your love away from me....  
You took your love away from me...]_**

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_****_

****

**Ok 200 reviews coming up right!?!?!?!?! Will you oh so kind people give it to me? So what did you think? I loved this one a lot! Also one more thing... SEQUAL OR NO SEQUAL??????????  
  
Lady Taishya **


	14. Authors Note

Ok I am sooo sorry but this is an authors note!!

I am on a anime, computer, and television retreat!!!!

I cannot update until September..-.-;;; I AM SOOOO SORRY!!


	15. Where it all Began

**Hey everyone!!! I am soooo sorry for the delays on Moonlight Shadow Chapter 14!! Here it is. To make everyone happier I have made it longer...I think...Please tell me if you like it or not....**

Rin woke up, but not in her own room. She saw Kohaku sitting next to her. He had concern in his eyes. Rin just looked at him with happiness that he was there.

"Rin, I hope you are feeling better..." Kohaku said.

Rin gave him a warm yet cold smile since she can't do much...She got herself out of bed and towards the window. Kagome suddenly came in with some food for Rin to eat.

"Rin?" Kagome said, softly. She looked at Kagome's face and turned back towards the windows. Kagome gave Kohaku a look saying for him to leave her and Rin alone because she wants to tell Rin some things.

Kohaku nodded and got up to leave. He looked at Rin, he had to admit that he doesn't really like her that way, but he was terribly worried about her. She was just as good as mute. Kagome set the tray of food down for Rin to eat, but she declined it and looked back out to the window.

Kagome's eyes were full of concern and worry but she knew that she couldn't do a thing about it...just Sesshoumaru can...

"Rin? Please eat something you need all of the energy you can get," Kagome said in a sad tone. With InuYasha gone leaving her alone in Sesshoumaru's castle she felt lonely herself, but she knew what she had to do she had to help Rin through this and she intends to do it.

Keona and Fiona were outside talking to 'Yuri'. They wanted all of the answers to Rin's behavior. They saw Yuri when they were outside and Rin was in pain.

"Okay, so you're saying that you are Rin's older self and that Sesshoumaru did tell Rin that he loves her?" Fiona said with her eyes wide, almost jumping up to her.

Yuri shook her head and looked up to the sky. She wasn't sure what was going to happen there are three ending to this nightmare, and that is what she is going to tell them.

"Well?" Keona said with a little more happiness. Fiona and herself were about to jump up in happiness, if what she is going to say is what they think it is.

Yuri sighed knowing that there is no way out of this so she sat down on the floor and started to tell them the whole deal to this never ending story.

"Okay, listen carefully I can only say this once but you cannot tell Sesshoumaru I told him to go out and take a walk while we try to calm Rin down but that was al a lie to figure out what to do with Rin and her more than one ending," Yuri said.

"More than one ending?" Fiona repeated, "You're telling me that Rin has an optional ending?"

"Yes, but the option is all Sesshoumaru's choice," Yuri said with grief, "As you should know my name isn't really Yuri but in another case it is...If Sesshoumaru doesn't tell Rin that she loves her she reincarnated in the future and Sesshoumaru also. Her name then will be Yuri. But that can only work if he regrets of not telling her and wishing her to come back," Yuri stopped to she their reactions and see if they had any comment.

"Y-you're telling me that if she dies she can come back in a future time?" Keona said in disbelief, "But when the spell isn't complete Rin's soul and Sesshoumaru is gone. So how can that be?"

"Ah. Remember what is the point of the spell?" Yuri said with a grin.

Fiona and Keona then remembered the point of the spell! That spell was to get the two lovers together one way or another.

"Just because it they have to live together one way or another doesn't explain the fact that they will be reincarnated in the future," Fiona said with her head looking onto the floor.

"But, it will not kill their souls if Sesshoumaru regrets it. They spell will be kind enough to give them a chance..." Yuri said finally.

Keona and Fiona were a little happier but that wasn't the end of it.

"So, what is the other option?" Fiona asked. Keona was worried that it would be a very bad option that Sesshoumaru might as well take.

"The other option is that he will not tell her and he will not regret it and it will have her dead," Yuri said with sadden look on his face. Keona and Fiona had a smile.

"Well, I know Sesshoumaru won't pick that one because he loves her and he will regret it if he doesn't say his love for her himself!!" Keona yelled.

Yuri wasn't completely sure but she could believe it so she nodded at Keona and Fiona who gave a big smile.

**-Sesshoumaru out in the forest-**

Sesshoumaru sat under a tree with his hair flying on his face. He let it go not caring and looked at the scenery. He knew where he wanted to head to but not yet. He waited for the sundown. He will leave when that starts.

As he sat there he was nervous...The Great Lord Sesshoumaru...was...nervous. He was waiting for the right time to go to the right place. As he sat there he thought back to the day that Rin had killed herself, the day that had ruined everything in his life, the day he felt emptiness in his heart...Just like the day his mother had died.

Sesshoumaru didn't even want to go back and think about that day...He wished that he had forgotten it, but then again he wished that he didn't it would be the only way to remember his own mother. As he sat down he was impatient he wanted to go now...then again he wasted to make it more special by waiting for a certain time.

**-Rin's room-**

Kagome helped to get Rin dressed in a kimono, so she can get her outside to watch the sunset. She knew what day it was today Keona told her. That was why she made him go out for a walk.

"Rin, please allow me to help you in this new kimono. Sesshoumaru himself brought this one for you," Kagome said softly. The word Sesshoumaru hit Rin's cold heart like a rock. She looked at her and sat on her bed. Saying his name gave her a little more life. Kagome was happy also and she helped her with the kimono.

She wore a new pastel colored purple kimono with flowers on the end of her selves and the bottom of her kimono; to top it all off there were pastel colored bubbles that almost blended in with the purple.

"I like that kimono that Sesshoumaru had picked I think he must really like you to pick such a beautiful kimono for you Rin!" Kagome complimented. She fixed Rin's hair making sure that all of the tangles were out. She then saw a book, which looked like a journal...

Kagome seemed curious but she didn't want to invade Rin's privacy. So she tried to forget about it and took Rin outside. Keona and Fiona said their good byes to Yuri for now as they helped Kagome with Rin.

"Come on, Rin! Today is a very special day for you!" Fiona said with a lot of happiness. Kagome was out of this whole happiness thing. Keona and Fiona were very happy about something but Rin was still cursed!

Keona and Fiona told Kagome to have them take care of Rin while she can rest. Kagome who couldn't resist wanted to go to Rin's room and read her journal. She wanted to know what was in her mind. What she was able to write.

As Kagome walked inside Keona and Fiona sat her under a tree. They sat with her couldn't wait for the sundown.

**-In the Forest-**

Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards an opening that he saw. The sun was setting the perfect time! He sat under the oak tree. Closing his golden eyes. Imagining things...things from the past.

'_This is the exact same place...that place when I first met Rin...'_

As his mind daydreamed. He tries his hardest to remember what exactly happened; how he himself came across this very special mortal girl...it was how he was blessed with this special girl's presence...

**-Kagome in Rin's room-**

Kagome gently took the journal opening it. She looked in the first page that wrote:

**This Journal belongs to**

**Lord Sesshoumaru**

(If you are confused Sesshoumaru left it there when he tried to stop Rin from killing herself)

Kagome then really became interested. She knew that she was able to take away her scent with Keona magical powder like thing. She thought Kagome might need it in some tight spot.

She flipped though the pages just scanning though them. She stopped at this page, which was to her interesting to read.

She stopped reading and read a line of what it said on the page.

"Even though I blame the Tenseiga about my reviving that child, after a while I knew I was blessed with a young child that I actually came to care for..." Kagome slightly said. She felt a little tear came into her eyes. She then knew that Sesshoumaru had to love her.

**-Outside in the Garden-**

**_[Never thought you'd go_**

**_Oohh my love_**

**_You told me you would always be mine_**

**_Sometimes looking back_**

**_I see how happy we were back in time_**

**_Always said you'd be there_**

**_Where could you go?_**

**_You were mine my number one_**

**_I'll wait all my life_**

**_I'm gonna love you til the day I die]_**

It was then when Rin actually realized what day it was. Even without her soul, it just hit her like a rock. She ran into the forest she just ran, and ran as fast as she could.

**-Kagome in Rin's Room-**

**_[All this time waiting for my love to come back_**

**_All this time wondering why my love had to go_**

**_If you love me tell me I just wanna know_**

**_Don't let me cry without you in my life]_**

Kagome flipped the pages to the most recent one that was written yesterday. She then read it out loud.

**Tomorrow I will go out to some place where I haven't been in Ten Years. But this year I know it was calling to me. I wanted to go...I wanted to go back and think about how all of this happened...**

**I cannot live with Rin like this...I know I need her back...I know how... I just can't do it...a lord like me? Not being able to say those three words...but those words are sacred...they can and will decide Rin's life...and unfortunately death...**

Kagome stopped and looked outside and then at the date.

She was crying, the salty tears running down her cheeks. She was crying for Rin and Sesshoumaru.

'_Sesshoumaru knew what today was he remembered...Today was when he and Rin met'_

**_[Gotta have you more each passing day_**

**_Such a mess since you went away_**

**_See you by my side_**

**_I'm gonna love you til the end of time_**

**_Always thought you'd be mine_**

**_To have and to hold_**

**_Said you'd never let me go_**

**_Oh love of my life_**

**_I'm gonna love you til the day I die]_**

**-Sesshoumaru in the forest-**

Sesshoumaru looked toward his right a little imagining Rin when she would try to offer him food and water. He did decline but he was surprised by her bravery. He was surprised that he was a Great Demon Lord id feared by all, was under this exact same tree and was not feared by this little girl.

**[All this time waiting for my love to come back**

**All this time wondering why my love had to go**

**Someday you'll be with me**

**Oh I love you so**

**You'll hold me tight and never say goodbye]**

It was then when Rin came out of nowhere and ran into his arms. Keona and Fiona were behind her but they were a little farther away form her when they knew where she was.

Rin then tried to whisper something then faintly came into his delicate ears.

"I.... remember..." Rin faintly said.

**_[Always said you'd be there_**

**_Where could you go_**

**_You were mine my number one_**

**_I'll wait all my life_**

**_I'm gonna love you till the day I die]_**

Sesshoumaru was then to wrap his arms around her. She closed his eyes once more and a little carefree...knowing Rin was there...

**-Kagome in Rin's Room-**

She read the last line out loud...

"I can't keep it a secret much longer...I love Rin..."

**_[All this time waiting for my love to come back_**

**_All this time wondering why my love had to go_**

**_Someday you'll be with me_**

**_Oh I love you so_**

**_You'll hold me tight and never say goodbye]_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

__

**YOU HAVE TO LIKE THIS ONE!! PLEASE TELL ME YO U DO! Well I am suppose to be in bed an hour ago but this was like HAUNTING me...**

**So yeah here you go!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Ja Ne!**

**REVIEW ALSO!**


	16. No Way To Say

**I'm updating! I'm updating!!! Ok, this one I gave a lot of thought for. I know that a lot of people liked the previous chapter! I am glad too! I hope this one is just as good! I was able to convince my mom to let me stay on by saying that I would baby-sit my little brother for 2 months!!! ;; But I can't stay on any longer than I used to! **

**Well, this story is ending soon! I hope you like it! Two more chapters! Can you believe it!? I can! First to be written first to be finished and with a sequel! I have an idea for it kinda...but PLEASE if you have any ideas tell me!! I will tell you my prologue at the end of this chapter! DON'T go skipping the story to look at it!!!**

**Okay, so I love music fanfics! I mean they kind of show more of Rin and Sesshoumaru's emotions more! Right? I think its something that I love to do! )**

**I am looking through my playlist for a song for this chapter its going to be a Trish Thuy Trang one watch! If not Ayumi Hamasaki!**

Sesshoumaru had Rin is his arms as he walked back to the castle in the night. He was realized that Keona and Fiona left an hour before and they were hoping that they didn't disturb them. The night was cold and Rin was asleep. She looked like a fallen angel. Not like she was a devil or anything but it was like when she fell she landed in the right place...

_One more day...I have only tomorrow to get my act together and tell her... I can't buy more time, and I can't have someone else do it. Why is this happening to me!? If I never could have found this girl I would have been better off I would've..._

Rin was making noises in her sleep signaling Sesshoumaru to stop pushing her away. He knew what he finally had to do and he was going to do it. He was a Youkai Lord! He can do anything if he set his mind to it! And he knows that he will do this and get this over with.

_Taking her, as my mate would be the last thing I do! She's a mere human and confessing my love for her is good enough! I don't need to go any farther than that!_

Sesshoumaru flew up to Rin's balcony and walked into her chambers. He slowly walked into her chambers and set her down on the futon. He saw move around to get comfortable and slept peacefully.

Sesshoumaru left the room without a sound and retired into his own chambers.

_The last thing that I will ever do is to make her my mate..._

**-Next Day-**

Fiona went to find Yuri to ask her more questions. She couldn't get Keona to help since she was asleep for sure.

_Oh, Where can she be!? I know that she watches over Rin she can't be THAT for away from here!_ Fiona's blood rushed to her head as she ran around the castle walls.

Fiona looked everywhere for her spirit. She was a fairy making her able to see anything form the naked eye. She then heard rustling form the bushes faraway. Her head immediately swung around and walked over to the bushes.

"Yuri?" She whispered. She walked over to see who it was over there. When she got close enough she saw Yuri sitting on the floor looking at her moonstone carefully.

"Yuri!" Fiona cried over to her. She ran over to greet her but she didn't even look at her.

"Yuri, tomorrow is the deadline and..." Fiona was immediately cute off by Yuri's cold glare.

"I know that it is tomorrow," Yuri calmly said. She concentrated on her moonstone more than she did to Fiona.

"Do you think that he will do it?" Fiona asked her.

"In my opinion I say that he would do it but then again who knows," replied Yuri.

"We have to make it happen, Yuri...Rin...?" Fiona was confused with the names.

"Just call me Yuri," She answered. "Come with me, Fiona. I will show you something that has happened in Rin's...our past,"

Fiona nodded in agreement as she heard Yuri started to chant a spell. Fiona was calm but she was a little scared, from the light mist coming up from the ground.

"Stay still," Yuri whispered. The mist became thicker and it had covered both Yuri and Fiona. Soon after the smoke dissipated and they were at the same place that Sesshoumaru was yesterday.

"What are we doing here?" asked Fiona. She walked around and saw the wrecked Sesshoumaru and was about to run over and help until Yuri caught her and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?!" Fiona whispered furiously.

"This is ten years into the past," Yuri explained. "This is when Sesshoumaru and I or Rin met,"

"Oh," Fiona whispered back. "Wouldn't Lord Sesshoumaru sense us?"

"No, were nothing but dust in the wind to him," Yuri replied.

Fiona watched how Rin tried to offer him food and water, and how Sesshoumaru would decline everything. She was even there to see how he asked Rin about her busies from the horrid villagers.

"I can't see why Lord Sesshoumaru took her in," Fiona observed. "I would take her in, but this is Lord Sesshoumaru were talking about."

Yuri nodded and fast-forwards the time.

"Watch what happens here," Yuri said.

"It's so dark here and what that coming our way?" Fiona complained.

Fiona's eyes went wide as she saw Rin getting chased by wolves she couldn't watch. Her tiny hands were pressed against her eyes and the wolves attacked Rin.

Fiona heard the wolves disappear and she opened her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks as she saw poor Rin.

"Oh my god...so you're telling me that Rin was an orphan girl who was beaten up by nasty village people because she was trying to get food for herself AND Lord Sesshoumaru? Also, she is now dead by a pack of wolves?" Fiona implied. Yuri just quietly nodded in return.

"So, how did she get revived then!?" Fiona questioned.

"By Lord Sesshoumaru's sword, the Tenseiga," Yuri simply said.

"Then why didn't he use it on Rin when she killed herself?" Fiona asked.

"Because it wouldn't let Lord Sesshoumaru revive her," Yuri once again answered simply.

"And.." Fiona was cut short once more by Yuri as they saw Sesshoumaru and Jaken walk in.

Fiona observed how Sesshoumaru slashed his sword on the servants from the netherworld. She saw how Sesshoumaru held her close to his heart, and how he gave her a chance to live once more.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to follow him ever since?" Fiona asked. Yuri didn't answer this time and told her to come along so she can show Fiona more of how Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru came to be.

**-Rin in her room-**

Rin had woken up from her slumber and sat up in bed. She looked around in her room curiously as if she never saw any of this before. Her eye caught on a music box that Sesshoumaru had given her for her sixteenth birthday, of course with many other things.

Rin cautiously walked over to the table that held the music box. She sat on the nice cushioned chair and started to wind it up. She stopped when she couldn't wind up the music box any more. She opened the box that says Rin's name printed in gold leaf. The music started to play as Rin had this urge and started to sing to it.

_**(A/N I have put the Japanese and the English translated version together just in case you want to know what they meant)**_

**_Nokosareta tooi mukashi no _**

_**Kizuato ga uzukidashite mata **_

_**Furueteru kokoro kakushite **_

_**Hohoemi ni suri kaeta **_

_**Scars left behind from the distant past cause me pain again.**_

_**I hid my shaking heart and replaced it with a smile**_

Rin's voice was heard all around the castle. She sang from the bottom of her heart and out to Sesshoumaru hoping that he can hear her.

_**Ikutsu ni natte mo aikawarazu na watashi wa **_

_**Ima demo okubyou de **_

_**Tsuyogaru koto bakari oboete yuku **_

_**No matter how many times it happens,**_

_**I am still a coward.**_

_**I think of nothing but showing my strength.**_

Sesshoumaru heard Rin sing from the other room. He was practically hypnotized by Rin's voice.

_**Tsutaetai omoi wa afureru no ni **_

_**Nee umaku kotoba ni naranai **_

_**Anata ni deatte inakereba konna **_

_**Modokashii itami sae mo shiranakatta ne **_

_**Although the feelings I want to express flow out,**_

_**I can't easily put them into words.**_

_**If I hadn't met you,**_

_**Then I wouldn't know even this kind of irritating pain.**_

He walked down the long hallway to Rin's room and leaned on the door listening to the rest of Rin's song.

_**Sukoshi zutsu mitome hajimeta **_

_**Iyasarenu kako no sonzai to **_

_**Kobamenai mirai ni ikura **_

_**Obiete mo shikata ga nai to **_

_**Ato dono kurai no yuuki ga motetara watashi wa **_

_**Daiji na mono dake o **_

_**Mune o hatte daiji to ieru no darou **_

_**Tashika na omoi wa kanjiru no ni **_

_**Nee itsumo kotoba ni dekinai **_

_**Daremo ga koushite kotoba ni naranai **_

_**Omoi o kakae nagara kyou mo ikite iru **_

_**Tashika na omoi wa kanjiru no ni **_

_**Nee itsumo kotoba ni dekinai **_

_**Daremo ga koushite kotoba ni naranai **_

_**Omoi o kakae nagara kyou mo ikite iru **_

_**Tsutaetai omoi wa afureru no ni **_

_**Nee umaku kotoba ni naranai **_

_**Anata ni deatte inakereba konna **_

_**Modokashii itami sae mo shirazu ni**_

_**Little by little i started to notice it.**_

_**How much have these unhealed years in my history been?**_

_**How much will the inevitable future be?**_

_**While there is no way around having nightmares,**_

_**how much courage can i have afterwards?**_

_**While tightening my heart,**_

_**I can probably say that only the serious matters are important.**_

_**Though these thoughts feel right,**_

_**I can never put them into words.**_

_**Nobody can express these words this way.**_

_**While cradling these thoughts in my arms, I'm also alive today**_

_**Although the feelings i want to express flow out,**_

_**I can't easily put them into words.**_

_**Without meeting you and knowing this kind of irritating pain.**_

_**Though these thoughts feel right,**_

_**I can never put them into words.**_

_**Nobody can express these words this way.**_

_**While cradling these thoughts in my arms, I'm also alive today.**_

Rin sat there humming the rest as Sesshoumaru leaned on the other side of the door listening to Rin's lyrics to her enchanting song with a salty tear sliding down his cheek.

On the other hand Keona listened to Rin's singing. She hoped that everything will work as planed and Rin won't act like this anymore.

**What do ya think? Short yes....Review! The song was No Way To Say By Ayumi Hamasaki and oh yeah! The summary....**

**Let's just say that Rin gets everything about Sesshoumaru and The Moonlight Shadow Spell mixed up and she gets into a lot of trouble by... MenoMaru, who is the dude that InuYasha kills in the first movie. I'm going to make him come back cause I want him too! Lol It took like six months to make up for it to be either MenoMaru or Naraku! I had the movie in Japanese form Japan so I kinda watched it a hundred times lol!! Ok so Review!**


	17. Reflections and Confessions

**How long has it been since I updated!? I don't know but the thing is I am going to finish Moonlight Shadow and hold off on A Faith in Time and I Told You Love Lasted Forever. Please forgive me. I will update them as soon as Moonlight Shadow is done and I can take my time on the sequel. LAST CHAPTER!! OMG! I CANT BELIEVE IT!! My first fan fiction actually ending!!! Well, the sequel should make it better, ne? I am going to use two songs. Another Night, Another Dream by La Bouche my favorite techno singer and I will give you a ending theme song, the song Moonlight Shadow by DJ Sammy!!! Moonlight Shadow First inspired me to write this song and now lets end the story with it!**

Rin slept peacefully that night she felt as if she was revived already. Unfortunately, she wasn't. Her big chocolate brown eyes were closed tightly as she slept. Sesshoumaru was still on the floor outside of Rin's bedroom door. His head hung from his neck with shame as he just sat there thinking of what Rin had sung out to him.

"So today is the last day, huh?" Keona asked. Fiona nodded. They both sat in their quiet rooms looking through books and scanning through scrolls.

"We have nothing!" Fiona cried throwing the scrolls across the floor. Keona picked up the fragile rolled up fabric as she looked at her solemnly.

"Don't worry, if Sesshoumaru doesn't complete the spell then it's his problem because we tried our best," Keona said reassuringly and place an arm on her shoulder. Fiona nodded but with a little doubt.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

_Tonight is the night and I know what I must do. But will I do it? It depends on how much I really love Rin._

I sat there as I wrote these words in my journal. I sat there quietly as I thought up a plan to approach Rin. I had nothing.

_The daylight shined into my studies the warm sun was shining on me giving me warmth in my body. Everything was quiet, so quiet. Ever since Rin came into my life I sometimes wished that she would be quiet but now that it's as silent as the nights, I wish that I would hear her voice sing all over the palace. _

**Kagome in Rin's room**

**Kagome's POV**

I knew Rin when she was just a little girl. I felt as if I raised her myself. Sesshoumaru always came to when Rin was growing up and she had to learn the changes in her body. I help her through her first monthly bleeding and I taught her everything she needed to know. I even taught her how to become a lady.

I knew Rin as an innocent little girl following a cold-hearted dog demon lord. Never had I thought that she would go to and kill herself.

I heard Rin slightly moan in her deep sleep. She rolled on her futon even now and then. I took a strand of hair away from her glowing face, but she rolled over once more.

**End**

The day went on as the usual. Keona and Fiona glued their selves into their room, Sesshoumaru stayed in his studies Kohaku lost hope, unfortunately and he left. Kagome never left Rin's side for all afternoon.

So let us speed through the evening and into the night shall we?

**_ooh.. ooh.._**

Rin was still sleeping peacefully. The reason was that she was not able to wake up on the last day because her soul is being taken slowly and every minute Sesshoumaru wasted a tiny portion of her soul is taken.

Sesshoumaru walked into her room and saw Kagome slumped on the floor asleep. He ignored her and walked over next to Rin.

**_Another night another dream but always you_**

_**It's like a vision of love that seems to be true**_

_**Another night another dream but always you**_

_**In the night I dream of love so true**_

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's face she was sweating a little. He picked her up bridal style as the blankets that were on top of her smoothly slipped off her body. Kagome never notice just as Sesshoumaru planned. He took out a robe from her closet and put it on her carefully. He took her out of her room and outside into the garden. Sesshoumaru leaped from tree to tree with Rin in his arms. He was going to pond that was nearby.

The pond was their favorite place to go at night. When Rin asked Sesshoumaru to go outside with her night, this is where she would take him. He remembers one time when she took him here. He had asked her why would they always go here almost every night. She would reply with a smile on her face saying that the moon reflected in the water and the moon in the pond reminds her of his lord.

**_Just another night, another vision of love_**

_**You feel joy, you feel pain **_

_**'cause nothing will be the same**_

_**Just another night is all that it takes **_

_**to understand the difference between lovers and fakes**_

When he got there Sesshoumaru walked over to the large rock that he would sit with Rin on. With Rin in his arms and the cool breeze made him have a tighter grip on her body he looked at her face that seem to grow pale by the second.

**_So baby, I talk talk, I talk to you_**

_**In the night, in your dream of love so true**_

_**I talk talk, I talk to you**_

_**In the night, in your dream of love so true**_

_Sesshoumaru…I must tell you that you only have until midnight to tell her…I will keep time for you…_ Yuri's voice was heard in his head. The voice also triggered something. They were flashbacks. He was remembering the times that he had with Rin.

**Flashback One**

_**In the mountain**_

_**In the breeze**_

_**In the forest **_

_**In my dreams**_

_**Lord Sesshoumaru where are you?**_

_**Jaken is serving under you too…**_

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called out to her.

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru!" The young girl cried.

"Let us be off," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Jaken nagged.

"Yes, milord!"

_**I will wait for you on my own…**_

_**Please return to me…**_

_**Waiting all alone…**_

**End of Flashback**

_Sesshoumaru…She loves you those memories that I am giving you are to remember…_ Yuri's voice was heard in his head again.

**_In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you_**

_**'cause you talk to me like lovers do**_

_**I feel joy, I feel pain 'cause it's still the same**_

_**When the night is gone I'll be alone**_

_**Flashback Two**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin spoke out of a long silence.

"Yes?"

"If I die will you still remember Rin?" Sesshoumaru froze and looked at Rin like never before.

**End of Flashback**

_She wanted you to remember her…forever will you grant her that wish?_

"Stop it!" Sesshoumaru growled under his breathe.

_**Another night another dream but always you**_

_**It's like a vision of love that seems to be true**_

_**Another night another dream but always you**_

_**In the night I dream of love so true**_

**Flashback Three**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please let me stay with you! I will do anything…anything you say!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with the expression on his face.

"Please don't leave me!"

**End of Flashback**

_She didn't want to leave you then…and she doesn't want to leave you know…But the question is…do you want her to leave you…?_

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Sesshoumaru's clenched his teeth and growled in his throat. He had his eyes shut tight trying to hold tears back.

_**Just another night, another dream, another vision**_

_**of love with me, I'm here to set you free**_

_**I am your lover, your brother**_

_**Hey sister let me cover **_

_**your body with my love is with my love and just another**_

_**vision of love that seems to be true**_

_**and we'll do all the things that only lovers do**_

_**A vision of love of love that seems to be true**_

and we'll do all the things that only lovers do

**Flashback Four**

"Lord Sesshoumaru will always protect Rin?" Rin asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes,"

"Always and forever?"

"…Yes,"

**End of Flashback**

_You promised her that you will protect her always and forever…are you going to break that promise now?_

"Enough! I have had enough!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

**_In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you_**

_**'cause you talk to me like lovers do**_

_**I feel joy, I feel pain 'cause it's still the same**_

_**When the night is gone I'll be alone**_

_Sesshoumaru…you don't have much time…I have tried my best to help…but the rest is up to you...just remember all of the promises you have made to her…_

Sesshoumaru had his eyes shut tight trying to let the tears free, but failed miserably. The tears went free and his eyes opened. He looked at the moon, the full moon. It was shining brightly on Rin's face. Her body seemed to glow.

_She's dying…_ Sesshoumaru thought.

He held on her body tight thinking that if he does she wouldn't leave.

"Rin! I love you! Don't leave me!" Sesshoumaru blurted out suddenly. Her body then came to a stop.

_**I talk talk, I talk to you**_

_**In the night, in your dream of love so true**_

_**I talk talk, I talk to you**_

_**In the night, in your dream of love so true**_

Nothing happened for a while until the moon's ray of light began to shine at her again but it was brighter. She then started to glow brightly and little balls of light began to go back in her body. Sesshoumaru stared at amazement as her body began to float. For a while she just floated but then everything went blank.

_**In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you**_

_**'cause you talk to me like lovers do**_

_**I feel joy, I feel pain 'cause it's still the same**_

_**When the night is gone I'll be alone**_

_**Another night another dream but always you**_

_**It's like a vision of love that seems to be true**_

_**Another night another dream but always you**_

_**In the night I dream of love so true**_

**Next Morning**

Rin woke up on the ground and her body ached all over.

"What happened?" Rin whispered. She was on the ground and Sesshoumaru was also on the ground next to her. She lightly shook Sesshoumaru to wake him up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked weekly in the morning sun. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's arm immediately and with a tight grip. She winced but felt no pain. "Milord what happened?" Rin said in a confusing tone.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open when he remembered what happened. _Rin!_

He sat up and looked at Rin closely. Rin just stared back but still had the confused look.

"Lor-" Rin was immediately cut off my Sesshoumaru's lips. Her eyes were wide and she was in a state of shock.

**Rin's POV**

What is he doing? First, I wake up to find myself on the ground and then Lord Sesshoumaru…

I pushed him off of me and I looked at him intensively. He seemed distant in my eyes but who knows.

"Rin," he spoke. "I am so glad that you're alive…"

"…Alive..?" I answered. He nodded in response.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He didn't answer me but he picked me up bridal style and took me back to the palace.

**Back at the palace**

"Rin!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I looked over to where the voice came from and saw Kagome. She ran over and gave me a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Kagome," I smiled.

"I can't believe that you're alive!" Kagome cheered. I saw these two other demons on with brown hair and one with a pretty blue color hair. I didn't know what were they doing but I left them be.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" I asked. Kagome looked at me with a sad expression. She took my hand and she told me that she would explain everything.

**Later in the Evening**

**Rin's POV**

Kagome explained everything to me and made it clear that I was dead and a lifeless dummy, because I killed myself and Sesshoumaru told me that he loved me. Come to think of it…I do remember sometime about a dagger and me cutting myself.

But right now it didn't matter what I did. All that matters that Sesshoumaru admitted that he loves me! . What happens if he just did it for his own life…No…He couldn't have! He can only speak the truth! He only speaks the truth!

"Well, let's just hope that he did…but for now I will enjoy my life and maybe ask him later…" Rin whispered to herself.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I walked outside to garden to where Rin was. I was going to ask her something that I wouldn't ask to nay other female…I wanted to ask her to become my mate…

Gods, I hope she accepts my proposal. I have waited so long for this and other times I didn't even know that this was what I needed.

"..Rin…" I called out to her. "Rin?"

I walked over to her and put a arm on her shoulder. It was then when she fell onto the ground.

"Rin! Rin!" I shook her furiously but she wouldn't wake up…

**You hate me…I know! This is the end and the sequel will be coming up! I can't wait to start it! I can't believe that I finished Moonlight Shadow!! REVIEW!**

**oh yeah... here is Moonlight Shadow**

**Verse 1 The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow, He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow, Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side, he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through. Verse 2 The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow, Sing the song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow, All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through. Verse 3 Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow, I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow, Star was glowin' in a silvery night, far away on the other side, Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through. Bridge: I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away, I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day**


End file.
